LONG JOURNEY HOME
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: The sibling trio embarks on another hunt, with Sam being in the center of it all. Can he find his way home and back to family? OC characters throughout story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go again, the siblings trio is off on another adventure. I have re-written this chapter several times trying to decide if I put to much in or not enough. Please leave me a review and let me know if you would like more. I value and want your honest opinion and thoughts on this. I have a few chapters written, but if this is not interesting or intriguing please let me know. Thank you in advance. You guys are amazing.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_The half-moon was obscured by several stray clouds as she pushed her way through the dark forest. The sounds of the night echoed around her when she peered around trying to get her bearings. She was cold and hungry, but knew she had to keep moving to avoid detection. The going was slow as the light of the moon disappeared making the way even darker. She stumbled once catching herself on a tree before falling completely to the forest floor. _

_Her breathing was ragged and shallow as she looked around trying to decide which way to go. Visibility was sparse and nothing looked familiar. Turning around in a circle, she tried to determine the easiest way out of the forest. Something was looking for her, she could sense it nearby. She had to stay away from it, she couldn't let it capture her._

_The night became still as all noises ceased. Pausing and listening closely, she heard the faint rustle of leaves coming from behind her. Her blood ran cold in her veins as she turned to run only to catch her foot on a root and fall down a small incline to a dry creek bed below. A dark shadow stood on the ridge and looked down at her and all she could feel was rage, evil and destruction._

Oree sat up suddenly in bed as the memories of the dream faded from her thoughts. She brushed sleep from her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was after six am and she knew there would be no more sleep for her. She threw back the covers and headed for the kitchen to start water for tea. The dream had been an occurring one for the past several weeks and she filed away the details she remembered for later. Oree could never recall all the details of the dream no matter how hard she tried or how many times she had the dream.

She picked up her cell phone, but knew it was too early to call her brothers. She had got some bad vibes the past month, but couldn't get either brother to talk about what was going on. Both would be elusive when she was able to get in touch with them. They had not visited in nearly four weeks, which alerted her that they were avoiding contact. Both were being stubborn and when she saw them again, they were going to get a tongue lashing or worse. She didn't take kindly to be kept in the dark. Sam was blocking her thoughts and Dean, he was being Dean.

Oree poured water over her special blend of tea leaves and covered it to let it steep. She pulled a scone out of the bread box and began to munch on it as her tea cooled. Her brain began to sort and work, deciding the best plan of attack. She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all. She was not sure if her dream had something to do with her brothers, but she was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Sam typed on his laptop as he tried to find more details about the people who had gone missing over the past several months. He glanced over at the empty bed in the room and wondered where Dean was, wondered what he was hunting. They had not spoken or seen each other in over a month. They had disagreements and fights in the past and had parted ways, but never for this long. Sam missed his brother and especially his kid sister. Neither brother wanted to tell her of their argument and split and see the disappointment in her eyes or face her wrath.<p>

Oree had become an important part of their lives now, it was hard not seeing her and talking to her. Sam was able to confide in her about anything. There were even things he had never told Dean and never would, but Oree listened, never judged, gave valued advise, and helped him see the 'silver lining' when he though all was lost. Oree was his rock, his anchor, and he was ashamed of himself for letting this separation go on this long. He had to admit, both Dean and him were at fault in this argument, both were hard-headed, neither wanting to be the first to say I'm sorry.

Sam decided after this hunt was finished, he would track Dean down and try to make peace. Too many friends and family had been lost during their lives, he couldn't risk losing his brother like this. He had always been the level-headed one growing up, the one who calculated different outcomes before reacting. Not like Dean who jumped in feet first and figure out the fallout afterwards. If he had to be the one to act first so be it. They were much better together, having each other's back no matter what. Yes, after this hunt, it would be time for them to join forces again, to be family.

* * *

><p>"Singer Salvage." Bobby growled into the phone wondering who would be calling this early on a Saturday morning.<p>

"Bobby, I expect some answers, what's going on?" Oree questioned without any polite introduction.

There was a pause at the other end as Bobby clenched his jaw, realizing the boys hadn't told Oree what had happened. Of course she would call him to find out what had happened between her brothers. Oree knew if anyone who know he would being he was part of their small family.

"Have you talked to those idjit brothers of yours?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"They seem to be avoiding me and when they do call, they only talk for a couple of minutes. I know something's wrong, I'm not blind, now are you going to start talking or am I going to have to ask in person?"

"Whoa there lass, don't get your panties in a wad, calm down." Bobby cautioned her. "You need to respect your elders. Leave it to the boys to keep you in the dark, I could tan both their hides."

"Will you tell me?" she asked in a calmer voice. "I'm worried, something's wrong I just know it."

Bobby could hear the worry and concern in her voice knowing how close those three were, he couldn't deny her an answer.

"Your brothers had a falling out and split up."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, you know your brothers. Guess they didn't want to worry you. You know how protective they are of you."

"That's a load of crap, they were afraid weren't they?"

"You bet ya." he huffed. "I told them ya'd know somethin' was wrong, but do they listen to the old man who is wiser, no. They just try to avoid the issue as long as they can."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, haven't heard from them in a week or two."

"Thanks Bobby, if you do let me know. Sorry 'bout getting upset with ya." Oree said.

"I know it's 'cause ya're worried. You just find those brothers of yours and knock some sense into their hard heads."

"Believe me I will." she replied hanging up as she paced madly across the room. "Angel I need help, can you hear me?" she prayed softly.

* * *

><p>A slight breeze and swish of wings let her know he was behind her. She turned to see Castiel standing there, looking expectantly at her. Castiel had visited Oree when she prayed for him and had kept an eye on her since their return from Purgatory. He had helped her train on some of the powers she was developing and found her companionship pleasant and enjoyable.<p>

They became closer and still were able to interact quickly and efficiently if needed, due to their time in Purgatory. Oree had shown him some of the fun things humans did, like introducing him to fishing, hiking, bird watching and gardening. Castiel enjoyed what time he could spend with her and all the things she was showing and teaching him. Humans and their emotions still puzzled him, but he was beginning to understand them more through Aurora. Even though she wasn't completely human, she was giving him great insight.

"Aurora are you ill?" he inquired searching her for injuries.

"No Cas, it's my dumb ass brothers. Did you know they split up for some stupid reason?"

"Dean told me Sam was checking out some leads on a case in another town when I asked about his whereabouts, but I felt he was holding back." he admitted. "I try not to invade his privacy, he doesn't like it when I do. He wants his personal space."

"Well it seems something went down and I need to find them and get to the bottom of this. Can you help me?"

"Yes." Castiel said squinting his eyes and concentrating on the brothers. "Dean is south of here about a day's drive, but Sam is shielded from me. I'm not sure this is a good thing."

"How 'bout giving Dee a message for me. He needs to get his sorry ass up here and help me find our brother. He does not want me to come looking for him, it he knows what's good for him. Sam may be in trouble and need our help."

"As you wish and it was good to see you again Aurora." he said. "I did that right correct?"

"You too Angel." she said affectionately. "And yes, that was right, looks like my lessons are working."

Castiel vanished leaving her standing alone in the living room. She decided to do a locator spell on Sam to see if she could find him. Oree headed for his bedroom and grabbed his brush off the dresser to get hairs for the spell. The brothers had decided to leave some personal things there since they visited her as often as they could. This was now a second home for them, Bobby's being the first of course. Oree was pleased that her brothers felt comfortable enough to call her home their home too. She thanked God every day that she found them and they became a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Wow! I want to thank you guys for the support and I am glad you want to take another journey with me. I especially want to thank AssbuttPlaid, EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, snn7b, Trucklady53, and reannablue for your awesome reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and will continue on this journey down unknown paths and adventures. Leave me a review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Oree berated herself for not realizing something was wrong sooner. She guessed she was too focused on her family business and getting used to her new abilities that had her sidetracked. They usually came around at least every other week for a few days, just to check on her and take time to recharge. She had treated their wounds, helped with research, hunted down rare items for spells plus helped with hunts since she came into their lives.

She was still fine tuning her abilities and learning more about them. Her aunt gave her books to read and schooled her in the white magic her family passed down from generation to generation. She was like a sponge, she wanted to learn everything she could, she soaked up the knowledge always wanting more. She deemed knowledge could help you through whatever life throws at you. The more you know, the better off you are.

Her cell began to ring from the dining room table. Aurora ran to it hoping it was one of her brothers finally calling.

"Hello." she said in hopes of hearing one of hearing a familiar voice.

"Is this Aurora Goldstar?" a female voice asked.

"Yes."

"I have you down as an emergency contact for a Sam Winston. I'm a nurse at St. Mary's Hospital."

"I'm his sister, what's happened?" she cried already knowing something very wrong had happened.

"Your brother was found and brought to the hospital in Clarksburg, West Virginia."

"Is he alive?" she asked holding her breath.

"Yes, but there are some complications."

"I'm on my way." Oree said hanging up and heading for her room for her emergency bag. She had started keeping one packed so she could leave at a moment's notice. "Angel, Sam's in trouble, I need you to take me to him." she prayed.

"I am here." he said appearing beside her. "Where is he?"

"Clarksburg, West Virginia, in the hospital." she replied gripping his arm more tightly than needed.

* * *

><p>Within seconds Aurora found herself outside the hospital in a small secluded spot. She swayed slightly from the trip as Castiel held on to her for support. He made sure she was steady before stepping slightly away. He still felt the need to protect Aurora even after getting out of Purgatory. He knew she wasn't in danger, but it felt right to want to keep her safe.<p>

"Did you find Dean?"

"Yes, he is finishing up a hunt and said he would swing by since he knew you would track him down if he didn't."

"Damn straight I would!"

"Should I contact him about Sam?"

"No, let's see what I can find out first. Come on let's go find Sam." she said heading for the hospital's lobby. Cas fell into step behind her as he cast his powers outward to search for any danger that might be lurking nearby. Not finding any, he hurriedly caught up with her as she walked into the hospital.

Oree didn't need any guidance to her brother's room. She found the connection and hurried to the stairs leading up. They made their way to the third floor and Oree followed the pull down the hall and to an end room. She opened the door slowly, trying to sense any danger before stepping in. Sam lay on a bed staring into space. He didn't acknowledge either of them as they walked further into the room.

"Sam?" Oree questioned when she was close enough for him to hear easily.

Sam remained perfectly still not responding to his name. His face had a blank expression, like no one was at home. The only way Oree could tell he was alive was with his blinking and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"Sammy, it's me Oree." she said moving herself to where she was in his line of sight.

Still he never focused on her, his gaze never faltered as he started straight ahead. Oree watched him closely seeing no reaction from him. She was not understanding what had happened to him.

"Something's not right Angel, Sammy?" she asked again taking her hands and cupping his face, turning it slightly toward her. He allowed her to move his head without any resistance.

Oree reached out, searching inward looking for her brother. She chased the threads, looking for the connection that had always been there. Oree frowned when she found nothing to guide her. She sucked in a deep breath and gasped pulling away from him to look more closely. "Angel we need to get him out of here." she commanded looking around and seeing a bag with shoes and clothes sitting by a small cabinet. She grabbed them and gripped Sam's arm tightly. "Take us home now."

Cas stepped up to them and laid one hand on Oree and another on Sam. He reached out and pictured Oree's home, the inside of the house and Sam's bedroom. In an instance they were transported to that room. Oree swayed from the sudden jump and sat down on the bed beside a prone Sam.

"Don't think I'll ever get use to that." she mumbled shaking her head slightly to get her senses back. "Sam's not there." she addressed Castiel.

"I'm not sure I understand." Cas said looking down at Sam's body not seeing any outward injuries showing.

"His body is here, but Sam isn't, he's gone." she tried to explain.

Castiel leaned over Sam's body placing a hand on his forehead and searched for his soul, the essence that made him Sam Winchester. He frowned, straightened up and looked at Oree, this wasn't right, his soul wasn't there, it had been removed from his body. He checked again, but didn't find any traces of angel grace, so an angel had not removed it, but who would have done this? Castiel drew his face into a deep frown trying to make sense of this.

"This doesn't make sense."

"I'm right aren't I." she said as tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks. Before he could respond, Oree stepped to Castiel and grabbed his trench coat in her fists, burying her face into his chest sobbing with such pain. Her body trembled as she clung to him for support.

* * *

><p>Castiel, not comfortable with human emotions and not sure what the right response should be, stood there stiff, with his arms slightly out from his body. He remembered how both Dean and Sam had comforted Oree in the past and slowly put his arms around her, holding her in his embrace. A very tiny spark of feelings welled up in his chest, ones he had never felt before and wasn't sure what it was or how to actually deal with it. He seemed to have these sparks more often when he was around Aurora.<p>

Oree's sobs slowly turned into sniffs as she sought to get herself under control, feeling a little embarrassed to have broken down in front of Castiel, she wiped her eyes and stepped from him.

"Sorry." she mumbled coughing several times to clear her throat.

"You are worried about your brother, it was a natural response." Castiel offered.

"I don't understand, he seems awake, so why won't he respond?"

"I am not sure, maybe we have to..." Castiel started looking back at Sam in deep thought. "Sam raise your right arm." he told him.

Sam slowly raised his right arm off the bed, holding it in place.

"Lower your right arm."

Sam laid his arm back on the bed.

"Raise your left arm." Oree told him wanting to see if he would respond to her as well.

Sam raised his left arm just like the right holding it in the air.

"You can put it down now."

Oree looked at Castiel puzzled by this reaction. Sam would do what he was told, but nothing else. He wouldn't interact with them in any way, but would obey their commands. This was getting stranger by the minute. How and why would someone do this to Sam weighed heavily on her mind. She hoped Dean would get here soon, she needed her big brother's help and support.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Dean, he's here now. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the followings, favors and reviews. Do like to know what you think and if I have taken the right path with the story. I do like to be creative and so like writing about Aurora and the brothers. Please leave me a review with your thoughts.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Blood splattered on his face as he swung the blade slicing through the vampire's neck, severing the head from its body. Dean stood by the headless body panting, letting his adrenaline laced body calm down from his hunt. He had tracked a rogue vampire for nearly a week before finding him in an abandoned farmhouse in the middle of nowhere in Georgia.

The fight was bloody and dirty. The vampire had kidnapped a young girl and was using her as leverage against Dean. His fatal mistake was underestimating Dean Winchester and what he was capable of when all hope seemed lost. True to his experience and talent, Dean tricked the vampire, leaving him an opening to kill him.

The young girl cried softly in the corner, curled in on herself, hiding her face from the gristly scene before her. Dean stepped toward her slowly not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was. At this moment he missed his brother and his way with victims, especially kids.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, my name's Dean." he said gently kneeling down to her level so as not to make himself so scary. He didn't try to touch her until she was ready, knowing she was already traumatized far more than a child her age should be.

The girl looked at Dean through her fingers as he waited patiently for her to come to him. Dean had covered the body so she wouldn't have to see it. She moved her fingers off her face and started at him with such frightened and soulful eyes as he held out a hand for her. Hesitatingly, she reached a trembling hand out to him allowing Dean to pull her into his warm embrace. Feeling the safety of his arms broke the wall and she sobbed quietly into his neck, holding on tightly. Dean rubbed her back and cooed to her as he carried her to the Impala.

He opened the trunk and pulled out an old blanket shaking the dirt out of it. He opened the passenger side of the car before wrapping the blanket around her and made to sit her in the seat. She clung to his neck afraid to let go.

"It's ok, I'm goin' to put you in the car so I can clean up. I won't be long, you just stay right here and then I'll take you home." he assured her pulling her arms from around his neck and tucking the blanket tightly around her. "Stay here, I'll be back, I promise."

She nodded yes and buried deep into the blanket while her eyes traveled over the interior of the car. It was big, but not scary, it had an air of safety and comfort about it that seemed to envelope her. Baby would protect her. She closed her eyes letting all the trauma drain from her as she waited for Dean to return.

Dean returned twenty minutes later and climbed into the driver's side of the Impala. The girl jumped when the door squeaked open beside her.

"It's just me." Dean assured her as he started up the car, turning the radio down several clicks. "You ready to go home?"

The girl shook her head yes as her eyes lit up at the mention of home.

"You want something to drink and eat?" he asked offering her a bottle of water and a beef stick.

She accepted the offerings and examined the beef stick, smelling it before trying a bite. She smiled as the taste assaulted her taste buds and took another bite. Dean opened the water allowing her to sip some before starting the car and heading toward the town thirty miles away.

"What's your name kid?"

She looked over at him and whispered, "Rosie."

"Cool name, Rosie. Do you know your address?"

"478 Sunset Hill Drive." she said between bites.

"You're a smart kid there Rosie. Don't worry, I'll get you home safe and sound. Kid, I know this may sound strange, but it might be best if we didn't mention what happened back at the farmhouse."

"Because grown-ups wouldn't believe us?"

"Yeah, something like that. It'll be our secret."

"Ok."

"Here you keep this, if you ever need me, I'll be there as soon as I can." he said giving her a piece of paper with his cell number on it.

"Thank you." she whispered taking the paper looking at it and putting it in her coat pocket for safe keeping.

* * *

><p>Dean listened to the hum of the tires on the road as he drove ever closer to the small town where Rosie lived. He looked over at her still form as the last rays of the sun shone on her blonde head making it slightly glow. She looked like a little angel snuggled in the blanket. He thought back of the times Sam had been it the exact same spot sleeping soundly.<p>

He felt his phone vibrate and dug it out of his pocket.

"Hello." he said quietly.

"Dean, your sister needs you." Castiel said sternly.

"What's going on Cas? Is Oree ok?"

"You need to get here as soon as you can." he said hanging up without further explanation.

"Cas?" Dean questioned looking at the phone to see he had hung up. He pressed end and speed dialed his sister's number. After five rings it went to voice mail and he growled hanging up his phone. Dean pressed harder on the gas pedal feeling the car responded to his need to hurry.

Twenty minutes later, Dean pulled up to a neat two-story house that was lit up with lights.

"Hey Rosie, we're here." Dean called to her shaking her shoulder gently.

"Mama." she yawned looking around at her surroundings.

"You're home kid, go give your mama a big hug." he said leaning over to open the door. "You take care."

"Thank you Dean." she responded giving him a hug before getting out of the car and running toward her home.

Dean waited until she was inside before pulling away from the curb and pointing his baby toward Oree's. He took his phone and speed dialed Oree again only to get her voice mail. He tossed his phone into the empty seat as his temper flared. He told Cas he would head her way after this hunt was finished, he wondered what had changed in the short period of time from when he had seen Cas earlier.

He was still a good half a day's drive from Oree's place and he pushed hard letting the wheels eat up the distance putting him closer to his sister. He thought about calling Sam to see if he knew anything, but couldn't bring himself to do it. They had both said some harsh and hurtful words before they split, going their separate ways. It shouldn't have gone that far, they should have hashed it out and never let it push them apart. He had to admit it was as much his fault as it was Sam's. He knew his kid sister was going to have his hide for not telling her what had happened sooner.

* * *

><p>The swing swayed gently as Oree curled her legs up and hugged her knees so she could rest her head on them. She sniffed softly as a stray tear slipped down her cheek before she could brush it away. She had tried again to find Sam to no avail. Her brother's essence had been taken from his body leaving on the shell. Cas agreed to watch over him while she got some air.<p>

The canopy of night noises played their melody as the half-moon peeked out from the mist of clouds that danced in front of it. The night shadows grew in length as the late evening turned into early morning of the next day. Oree still didn't move from the swing because she knew he was coming and she wanted to confront her big brother for being such a stubborn idiot.

The sun had not broken the horizon yet when Dean pulled off on Oree's driveway. He had driven all night, pushing his Baby hard to get here as soon as he could. He slowly made his way down the driveway and pulled to a stop beside her truck, killing the engine. Flood lights illuminated the front of the house as he got out.

His spine popped and cracked as he pulled himself out of the Impala. He stretched and groaned pressing his hand into the small of his back and popping it again. A familiar shape bound toward him, stopping just short of bowling him over. She knew Dean wouldn't like too much affection from her.

"Hey girl, how ya been?" Dean asked the hybrid wolf as she pushed on his hand for attention.

Ellie woofed a greeting, growling deep in her throat. She looked at Dean and then the car knowing something was missing, her man-child was missing. After several seconds Dean realized she was looking for Sam.

"Sorry girl, he's not with me this time."

Ellie backed a couple of steps back and growled deep in her chest and raised her nose to catch the smells around them. With a huff she bound up the steps, waiting at the door for someone to open it. She knew his scent and it was coming from inside.

* * *

><p>Dean made his way toward the porch and up the steps. His steps faltered and he reached for his gun, when a voice spoke from the shadows at the end of the porch.<p>

"Hey Dee, glad you could join us." a familiar female voice spoke to him in a dull, sarcastic tone.

"Crap Oree, I could of shot you." Dean chastised her as he tried to make her out in the shadows.

Oree got up off the swing and walked slowly toward him. The closer she got the more Dean could feel the tension wafting off her. She held her body stiffly, not offering him her usual greeting and a hug.

"What's going on Sis, Cas sounded like it was urgent."

"When was the last time you spoke to our brother?" Oree asked getting to the point.

Dean had the decency to look down at the floor guiltily, not knowing what to say. "A while." he finally muttered glancing up for a second. He saw and heard hurt, disappointment and anger in her gaze and voice.

"So you don't know what he was looking into?"

"No why, what's going on? He in trouble?"

"Come with me." she said leading him into the house and toward the bedrooms. She paused outside Sam's bedroom door steeling herself before entering. Ellie had followed them into the house and pushed her way past them into the bedroom first.

Dean stepped into the room taking in the scene before him. There was a dim light burning on a nightstand by the bed and Castiel was sitting in a chair near the head of the bed. What stopped him short was the pale body laying covered on the bed. Sam lay very still, deathly still as he stepped closer. He looked down at his brother's body unsure what was going on.

Ellie was laying by Sam on the bed whimpering softly pushing at his hand and licking his face trying to get him to respond. She could sense her man-child was not there. She threw back her head and howled a heart wrenching sound before scooting close to Sam laying her head on his arm. This was her man-child and no one was going to harm him.

Oree let out a small sob as the howl died away and silence filled the bedroom. Castiel laid a hand on Aurora's arm feeling he should show her he was there for her.

"Sam?" Dean questioned stepping closer. "Sammy?" He looked from Oree to Castiel feeling a sense of dread course through his body. Something very wrong had happened to his brother and from Oree's reactions he knew it was really bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So what has happened to Sam? It will be revealed soon. I do love a mystery. Thank you to those who are following and to those who have favored and especially those who left me a review. I do like your input and love hearing your thoughts. There are going to be some highs and some lows and who knows where the road is going to lead. I hope I have kept it interested enough that you will want to take the journey with me. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Sam is not in there, his..." Castiel tried to explain to him before Dean butted in stopping him.

"What the hell are you talking 'bout, what's goin' on here?" Dean demanded looking to Oree for answers.

"A hospital up north of here called me about Sam. Someone found his body and brought him to the hospital. Lucky for me, he had a card with my name on it and they contacted me. We found him like this. His soul has been taken, how or why, we don't know." she said as her voice quivered and shook. Cas stood and laid a hand on her shoulder for comfort as she leaned closer to him.

Dean took all this in with a frown wondering when Castiel and Oree became so close. Yeah, they were in Purgatory for three months, something like that would bring two people closer together. He shook his head pushing those thoughts aside and concentrated on his little brother. He looked him over and didn't see any injuries or marks on what he could see of his body. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be breathing easily. Dean laid a hand on his forehead and felt the coolness of his skin against his warm fingers. He brushed a stray strand of hair back in place before looking up at Oree. Ellie growled deep in her throat being sure her man-child was safe.

"Do you know anything?" he asked Oree as his hunter instincts kicked in and he began gathering any information available. The first step in any hunt would be research. He had to find out what his brother had been checking out and hope they could find what or who did this.

"The only thing I've got are his clothes from the hospital." Oree replied stepping toward Dean. "I don't know what happened between you two and right now I don't care. What I do know is Sam is in big trouble and we need to help him. So are you in or out?"

Dean looked at her in shock she would even ask that question. "He's my brother too, what makes you think I wouldn't want to help? All he had to do was call for backup and I would have come."

Oree looked at him hard before she answered. "Go get a few hours of sleep and we'll get started then. You look like crap and look ready to keel over." she ordered turning away from him to speak quietly to Cas.

Dean clenched his jaw and growled deep in his throat before spinning around and stalking toward his bedroom. He knew she was right, but it didn't make it any easier to not start searching immediately.

"You were a little hard on him." Cas noted as he watched Dean stalk away knowing he was concerned for his brother as much as Aurora was. He knew their bond was strong and when one was hurting it effected the other.

"He's lucky I didn't start throwing punches." Oree shot back. "I'm going to try to grab a couple of hours of sleep myself, will you watch over him?"

"Of course, I have no need for sleep."

"Thanks, call me if you need anything, and Angel, I'm glad you're here." she said softly before heading to her bedroom.

Castiel watched her leave before returning to his seat beside Sam's bed. He felt the thick tension in the air between the two siblings and wondered if he should mediate, but he didn't think either Winchester would appreciate it. It was so easy to see similarities between the older and younger siblings and why they butted heads. He watched Ellie watch his every move as he settled in the chair again. He could tell the protective streak ran in the family. Ellie was not willing to leave Sam's side or let anyone cause him harm.

After tossing and fidgeting for over thirty minutes, Oree threw back the covers and got up. She wandered to the kitchen for a cup of hot tea hoping that would calm her enough to sleep. She walked to the sink and got a cup out of the strainer. She reached for the gun she had stashed in the kitchen as her senses felt another present.

"Couldn't sleep?" a male voice asked from the shadows at the kitchen table.

"Crap, you scared me." she jumped lowering the gun and sitting it on the counter. "What are you still doing up?"

"Probably the same as you." Dean said leaning into the light. He saw her lay a gun on the counter and smiled to himself.

"Tea?" she asked trying to keep her emotions under control and to be civil to him.

"I guess, you're not going to poison me are you?" he half joked. Dean knew his sister was extremely mad at him and he hoped to resolve it quickly. One thing you didn't want was your powerful kid sister being mad at you, so he tried to smooth things between them.

"No, if I did that, I couldn't kick your ass." she stated turning on the pot for hot water. As the water boiled she took out her special blend and scooped three spoonfuls into a tea-pot. She still had her back to Dean as she waited for the water to boil. "I have some scones I could heat up if you're hungry."

"And they're what again?" Dean asked watching her move around the kitchen.

"Cross between a biscuit and roll, it's sweet, but not heavy. These are blueberry." she said pulling some out of the bread box and popping them into the microwave for a few seconds. The pot cut off and she poured the water into the tea-pot putting the lid on to steep. "If I remember, you take a little milk and honey in your tea."

"Yeah, but I can take it plain too."

Oree sat a plate with scones and two small plates on the table and poured two cups of tea. She added a small amount of milk to each one and a spoonful of honey stirring them; then sitting one cup in front of her brother as she took a seat across from him. Oree slid a scone onto her plate and sat back in her chair.

Dean helped himself to a scone taking a big bite from it. He chewed the bread trying to decide how to break the awkward silence hanging in the air between them. He blew across the liquid and took a cautious sip. As always, her tea was unique in taste and always made him feel better.

"Are we going to talk 'bout this?" Oree finally asked looking across the top of her cup at Dean. She waited for him to reply as she sipped her tea.

"What do you want me to say?" he started clenching his jaw and frowning. "We thought it would be better if we worked apart for a while."

"So you're not going to tell me what the fight was about, that's fine, but why was he blocking me? Why didn't he call me?"

"Maybe he just didn't want to talk about it." Dean offered. "He can be closed mouth, you know that."

"He knows he can tell me anything, I don't judge. He knows I'm a good listener and I'm always here for either of you. It doesn't bother me that you don't want to talk about whatever happened, what hurts was you didn't at least tell me you two split up. I knew something was off, wasn't quiet right, but I didn't press. I thought one of you would talk to me, let me in."

"Look, I feel like shit I wasn't there for him; but I'm here now. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. It was a bad decision and I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that right. So are we going to be able to get past this?"

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me, but we need to find out what happened and get Sam back." Oree stated sitting her cup down and staring Dean down.

Dean looked away first, knowing she was right. Even if Sam and him had split up, they should have told Oree about it. First things first, they had to figure out what Sam had been working on and find what could of taken his soul.

"I don't understand his condition, last time he was soulless, he was a heartless, calculating bastard, not a lifeless body. It doesn't make sense." he said more to himself than Oree as he thought back to that time.

"Where do you want to begin?" Oree asked drawing his attention back to the present.

"We need to search the area to see if we can find what he was checking out. There's only a few things that are powerful enough to remove a human soul." Dean stated trying to suppress a yawn.

"Come on, we both need a couple of hours of sleep if we're going to be of any use to Sam." Oree told him noticing how tired he looked from the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, to the drawn, exhausted looked on his face.

"You're right, maybe the tea's helped enough and I can get a few hours. You promise to wake me?"

"Yes, I'll set the alarm and Dean, you know you never have to be afraid of telling me things, I'm always here for either of you. Whether you are together or apart, you both are still my brothers and I love you. I could have kept tabs on both of you, in case there was trouble, you know like what has happened now."

"I'm sorry, neither of us had any intentions of hurting you Sis, we just didn't want you to think any less of us. You know us Winchesters, we are stubborn, hardheaded, jackasses sometimes. Can you forgive me?"

"You know I can't stay mad long, just don't let it happen again. I'll see you in a couple of hours." she told him taking her cup and heading back to bed. No, she couldn't stay mad at them for long, it wasn't in her, but she had to let all these feelings out.

Dean sipped the last of his tea as his mind tried to start the process of sorting through the likely suspects. He sighed as the information scrambled together and knew better than to waste more time on it. He needed sleep if he was going to help his brother. Dean slid his chair back and got up so he could head back to bed. He could already feel the effects of the tea on his body. It felt heavy and his mind was trying to shut down.

Oree listened to Dean make his way to his bedroom before rolling over to go to sleep herself. She was already making lists in her head of what they needed to do when they got up. They were going to find their brother's soul and return it to his body and God help the being or person who did this to him. She didn't take kindly to anyone who hurt her brothers. Someone was going to pay dearly for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We found Sam, but where is he? I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story, I hope to keep you in suspense wondering what could happen next. This is going to be two ideas merged into one, so we'll see how it goes. A big thanks to all you guys for following, favoring and those reviews. You know who you are, THANK YOU! Leave me a review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Pale light filtered in around Sam as he raised his head from the cold ground. He looked around at his surroundings trying to figure out what had happened to him and where the hell he was. Mist floated around low to the ground as he stumbled to his feet. He caught himself on a gnarled tree as he steadied himself hoping the world would stop spinning.

After several minutes, Sam opened his eyes to find things had settled down and he was looking out across an open field with sparse, brown grass growing in random clumps here and there. He thought hard trying to remember the last thing he was doing before ending up here. He didn't remember being attacked and his body didn't feel like he had any injuries. Sam was perplexed with his situation. He pulled his cell out and held it out trying to get a signal.

Sam began to walk across the field looking for higher ground hoping he could pick a signal up there. The air felt heavy and pressed in on him as he continued to walk trying to find a sign somewhere noting where he was.

Sam came to the edge of the field and stopped trying to decide which way to go. He headed to the right since that seemed to be elevated. Sam panted as he trudged toward the crest of the hill. When he made it to the top, he stopped and gazed down into a valley with a large lake that seemed to stretch on across the land forever alone with some type of building sitting off to the side. It almost looked like a hotel or a really large house. He began to make his way down the hill toward the valley and hopefully some answers.

He zig-zagged down the hill to avoid the loose shale so he wouldn't fall. It didn't look that far, but having to go slow made the trip nearly two hours before he reached the bottom. He was happy to be on level group again and headed down a small trail toward the lake. Droplets of sweat trickled down his face and the middle of his back as the air heated up in the valley. He removed his jacket and slug it over his shoulder.

Something was off about this place, but Sam couldn't put his finger on it. He looked up into the sky, there was light, but no sun. It was hazy, but not overcast like a storm was brewing. There seemed to be an electrical charge in the air, giving it an unusual metal smell.

The glint of light reflecting off the water steered Sam in the direction of the lake. He stepped around the trees and walked to the edge of the water pausing to admire the crystal, clear, beauty of the water. The waves caressed the sandy bank lapping in and out in a steady pace. Sam was almost hypnotized with the movement drawing him closer to the edge. He stopped short of walking into the water as he realized what he almost did. Mystified why he would want to do that, Sam backed away and made his way down the white sandy beach.

The more he walked the farther the building seemed to be. Sam looked back over his shoulder to see if he could tell how far he had come. He turned back and kept his pace steady moving ever so slowly toward the building. He hoped he could cover the distance before darkness fell, if there was night here. Sam was beginning to wonder if he was still in the real world or some dimension that existed parallel with his.

As he walked he had time to think about what happened. The last thing he remembered was pulling the information on the people who had disappeared. He had gone to the last place the last victim went missing from to see if there was any supernatural clues that the regular cops had missed. There had been something or someone there, he just couldn't put all the pieces together yet. Sam rubbed his temple as a sharp pain slowly inched around his head. He tried to push it down and to the back of his mind before it started to take over. The last thing he needed was a mind numbing headache.

It seemed like hours that Sam had walked before the building seemed to be getting closer. He could make out the color of the walls now. They were a pale, sand color, maybe a shade darker than the sand he was now walking on. The more he noticed the things around him, he saw that color didn't seem to exist here. Everything seemed to be shades of tan, from almost white to a deep burnished brown. Even the sky had no hint of any shades of blue that he could see.

As the building got closer, he could make out a large front porch that stretched the length of the front. It was a three-story, wooden structure and looked like architecture from the past. The building itself was a medium shade of tan, weathered, but not rundown. Each story had a balcony, one on top of the other with each room opening onto it. There were lounge chairs sitting along the porch with a swing on either end. Stone steps led up to the front double doors that stood open.

The sand turned into hard packed gravel as he veered away from the lake toward the building that was looking more like a hotel the closer he got. It took him another hour to reach the driveway of the hotel that circled around the front. Sam paused for moment, surveying the area for any people. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the area that he could see. As he looked the area over, he realized what was missing. There were no usual sounds that you would normally hear; no birds, no insects, no animals, even the wind didn't have a sound, well what wind there was stirring. Now that he thought about it, the sound of the water lapping on the shore was barely noticeable. If he had not been looking at it, he would not have known it was happening.

Sam stood at the bottom of the stone steps looking up onto the porch and at the open door. He flipped his phone open again and checked for a signal. He closed it madly and stuffed it back in his jacket pocket before carefully walking up the steps, his senses on red alert. The lounge chairs sat in a row, unused. He paused on the porch trying to see as far in the hotel as he could. He could make out furniture sitting in an entryway, but still no signs of life.

Looking back over his shoulder to be sure no one was around before he made his way into the building. He saw a front desk to the left and a room with stuffed chairs and large fireplace to the right. It looked like a sitting room where guests could gather and relax.

On the desk sat a silver bell waiting to be rung, requesting service. Sam walked over to the desk and tapped the bell twice listening to the echo bounce off the walls around him in a hollow, dull sound. He looked around as he waited to see if anyone would answer the ringing.

"May I help you?" a male voice asked.

Jerking back around, Sam came face to face with a guy, a little older than Dean, dark headed, dark-skinned, fairly good-looking, causally dressed, about his height that stood behind the desk waiting for him to respond.

"Uh-uh can you tell me where I am?" Sam finally got out after getting over his shock.

"You don't know?" he questioned Sam eyeing him closely. "Wait, something's wrong with you."

"Excuse me?" Sam shot back. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're not suppose to be here, you didn't die."

"Die? Where is here? What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Easy there Sam." the guy said holding his hands out.

"How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"I know all that pass through here, look why don't you go down to the bar and wait for me, I have a few others coming in today and need to see to them. I'll answer what I can for you."

"Where's the bar?" he asked calming down slightly since the guy seemed to want to help.

"Down the hall on the right." he pointed for Sam. "I'll be down as soon as I can."

"You're not going to disappear on me or anything are you?" Sam asked not sure if he should leave or not.

"Oh course not, I want to get this straightened out too."

Still unsure he should trust the guy, Sam stepped away from the desk and stared down the hall. He took several steps toward the end of the hall when a young boy stepped through the door.

"Hello there young Sebastian, please come in, I've been expecting you." the guy said smiling down at the boy.

Sam watched the boy walk to the desk looking up expectantly at the guy behind the desk. Sam watched him take a key from a cubby behind him and hand it to the boy directing him to the stairs behind the desk. After taking the offered key, the boy made his way up the stairs. Sam watched with interest, then continued on down the hall letting the wheels in his brain spin trying to piece together what was happening to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So the trip begins to find what happened to Sam. Wanted to post early today, babysitting the grand baby today, he's walking now, what a hand full and I love it. Thanks to all who find this story interesting enough to continue reading. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

A voice was calling to him from what sounded a long way off. Dean mumbled in his unconscious state, as he tried to shake the deep sleep that consumed his body. The persistent voice invaded his head again, more aggressively this time and someone began to shake his shoulder.

"I'm up!" he growled slinging an arm out to stop the shaking only to be met by thin air.

"Come on Dee, time to get up." Oree urged. "We need to get started finding our brother."

"Gimme a minute." he coughed raising up on one elbow. He definitely didn't get enough sleep, but Oree was right, they needed to start looking for Sam before the trail got any colder.

"Here." she offered holding out a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thanks."

"I have breakfast sandwiches in the kitchen, why don't you grab a shower and join me." she said still being a little cold toward him.

Dean sipped the coffee, letting it wake him up before throwing back the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed letting his body fully wake up. The memories of what had happened to Sam flooded back and he pushed himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom. He had to get his head in the game and find out what Sam had been hunting.

Oree was sitting at the table nibbling on a sandwich when Dean wandered into the kitchen with an empty cup. He made his way to the pot and poured another cup for himself.

"Here, I put extra bacon on this one for you." Oree offered pushing a plate to an empty chair.

"Thanks." Dean half smiled as he sat at the empty place. Dean heard his stomach rumble as he inhaled the aroma of the food. "Have you looked through Sam's clothes yet?" he asked before biting into the sandwich.

"Yes, I found a motel key for a Shady Brook Motel, and a couple of receipts from a diner and gas station. I'm thinking maybe they're around Clarksburg where the hospital was. Do you know what he was driving?"

"One of the junkers Bobby fixed up. It was drivable, I checked it out."

"So looks like we're heading up north, I'll grab my bag and herb kit." Oree stated wiping her hands on a napkin before getting up. "I'll have Auntie come and stay with Sam while we're gone. Angel can go ahead and wait on us there."

Oree headed out of the room not waiting for Dean to answer. Dean chewed his food thoughtfully knowing he was still on Oree's shit list. He helped himself to another sandwich deciding he better eat while he could, they never knew where hunts would take them or when the next meal would come around.

"Angel, any change?" Oree asked Castiel softly as she looked over her brother and Ellie who was still laying on the bed.

"No, I took him to the bathroom."

"Good, Auntie's coming to stay with him while we're gone. Why don't you have him put some sweats on and we'll see if he'll eat on command." she instructed him. "I want you to go ahead and we'll meet you at the motel Sam was staying in."

"Anything else I can do while I wait for you?"

"See if you can get a copy of his admitting records at the hospital. I'd like to know who found him and brought him there."

"Do I get to be FBI?"

"God no, use your stealth mode and snatch it. You're not even ready to go solo FBI." she told him half smiling as she pictured it.

"Very well, I will wait for you there." Castiel said a little disappointed that he didn't get to make-believe he was FBI like they did sometimes when on a hunt. "I'll have Sam change clothes and then leave."

"Clarksburg, the motel is Shady Brook Motel."

"Sam, you need to change clothes." Castiel informed him taking the clothes Oree held out and laying them on the bed beside him. Castiel watched as Sam took them and dressed himself. "Let's walk to the kitchen."

Castiel laid a guiding hand on his arm and headed for the kitchen. Ellie followed closely behind them, keeping a close eye on Sam. He found Dean at the table finishing his second cup of coffee.

"Sam?" Dean asked him as Castiel pulled out a chair and had Sam sit down.

"I'm to go ahead of you, Sam should eat if you tell him to." Castiel explained before disappearing.

"Great." Dean mused. "Sam you need to eat."

Sam sat at the table with the same vacant stare he had last night. He didn't respond to Dean's words.

"Hey, can you pick up the sandwich and eat it?" Dean tried again. Still Sam didn't move to obey.

Not knowing what else to do, since his brother needed to eat, Dean took a knife and cut the bread into small bites. He forked a piece and held it to his brother's mouth.

"Open your mouth." Dean tried hoping this would work.

Much to his surprise Sam opened his mouth and accepted the bite of food. He began to automatically chew it, but didn't acknowledge Dean or the fact he was being fed like a two-year old. Dean slowly speared another bite and offered it to him. While Sam chewed and swallowed the food, Dean when to the fridge and found some orange juice for him to drink. He poured a glass and put a straw in it figuring that would be the easiest way for him to drink it. Sam followed his commands and by the time Asteria arrived, Dean had fed him the rest of his sandwich and part of a banana.

"Auntie!" Oree cried when she saw her aunt had arrived.

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry for you. I know how close you are to your brothers." she said hugging her tight.

Dean looked up from wiping Sam's face as Asteria floated into the room. He didn't know what it was about her, but she was so graceful and almost fragile. She stopped by Sam and looked over at Dean.

"Dean, how are you?" she asked in her soft musical voice.

"Asteria, good to see you." Dean said quietly.

"I wish it were under better circumstances. Don't worry about your brother, I will take very good care of him." she told him laying a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam dear, would you like to go into the living room?" she asked him gently nudging his arm for him to rise. Sam followed her lead and got up from the table allowing her to lead him into the living room. They went to the sofa and sat down and Ellie laid at Sam's feet resting her head on his foot. Asteria was talking to him softly as they settled on the couch. Dean watched it all, trying to see if Sam would react in anyway. He didn't see any change in Sam's features or demeanor. He sighed sadly and wiped a hand down his face.

"You 'bout ready?" Oree asked him from the doorway.

Dean shook his head, bringing his mind back to the present and replied, "Yeah, let me hit the head and I'll be good to go."

Oree walked behind the couch and leaned down putting her arms around Sam leaning over so she could put her lips near is ear. She hugged him tightly and whispered into this ear so only he could hear.

"You hang in there Sammy, I'll find you and who did this to you. Believe me they will pay dearly for doing this. I promise." she whispered fiercely. "I promise." Oree kissed Sam on the cheek brushing his hair behind his ear. "I love you."

Oree walked to the door and picked up her two bags waiting for Dean to follow. She watched him stop by his brother and lay a hand tenderly on Sam's bed hair smoothing it down before kissing the top of his head.

"Take care of my baby brother."

"He's in good hands Dean, we will watch over him." Asteria assured him as Ellie lifted her head to look at him silently speaking her thoughts as well.

"Ok, kid, let's go. I want whoever did this to my brother."

"Get in line."

Dean followed Oree out the door and to the Impala. They threw their bags in the trunk and Oree climbed into the passenger seat and settled in. Dean slid into the driver's seat, pausing for a moment, letting to addition of Oree in the seat sink in. Sam had always been his wingman all their lives, it was strange to have someone else riding there. He brought the Impala to life and eased her down the driveway for the main road and the interstate north. He turned on the radio, found a rock and roll station and settled in for the long drive. CCR's _Bad Moon Rising_ began to flow through the car as Dean thumbed to the tune on the steering wheel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Back to Sam, the plot thickens. I feel thank you is not enough to say to all who are taking this journey with me. You have my gratitude and appreciation and I am humbled by your kind words. I hope I do this story justice and the road doesn't get too bumpy. To all who have reviewed I bow to you and you're the greatest. So I will say this early, Happy Holidays to every one, hope you have one filled with joy, happiness and love. Enough of me, on with the story. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The bar as it was called, was a large room with windows down one wall and tables scattered around the room. He saw a dart board in the back and a couple of the tables had playing cards on them. A bar ran partway down one side with bottles of liquor displayed on shelves behind it. It looked like they had at least two beers on tap. The room was empty of any occupants, so he had his choice of seats.

Sam walked further into the room deciding to sit at the bar to wait for the guy. He looked around the room, inspecting each wall, noting the pictures hanging on them. Some looked really old and others seem more modern. The dim light shone through the windows casting the room in a soft grey hue.

Small bowls of peanuts and pretzels were spaced evenly along the bar. Sam absently twisted the bowl around as he picked up a pretzel and popped it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully as he compiled all the facts he knew and listed the questions he needed answered. Where ever he was, he was sure it wasn't anywhere near West Virginia, where he had been checking out the disappearances.

It was nearly an hour before the guy from the front joined him in the bar. He strolled behind it and drew two drafts, sliding one in front of Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said accepting the beer. "I don't even know your name."

"Sorry 'bout that, name's Nathan." he answered introducing himself.

"Nathan, where the hell am I?"

"Well, you could call this a way station." Nathan started.

"Way station?" Sam puzzled.

"Yes, when a person dies, their soul crosses over, some go straight to Heaven or Hell, but some have a short stop here before they continue. Others may pass through other way stations, there are so many variables I can't explain them all. My job is to guide those that come here."

"I'm not sure I understand, why would some stop here in this place? And how do I have a body here, if only my soul came across?"

"Could be a number of reasons, some can't let go yet, they cling to the life they had. Some have not been let go from life there by family or friends and others have lost their way and need help moving on." he continued. "This place will generate your body as it was on the other side, it makes it easier for the souls to accept being here and to move on."

"So, if this is neither Heaven or Hell, is it Limbo?"

"Well, I guess you could call it that, in a way, but not exactly, there are more planes than you know that exist. The souls are not trapped here, they do eventually move on, some faster than others. What I don't understand is why you are here? You're not dead in your world, you should not have crossed over. You still radiate life. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was in West Virginia working on missing persons case. I remember looking for information. I went out to some of the crime scenes looking for evidence. The last one was in the woods, I was hiking a trail to the site and nothing else." Sam said recounting what had happened.

"Can tell me where you where when this happened?"

"I was staying in Clarksburg, West Virginia, the crime scene was in a state park, on one of the lesser traveled trails."

"Can you show me where?" he asked pulling a map from under the bar. He folded it out allowing Sam to look at it and find the spot.

"It was around this area." he said pointing to a spot.

Nathan took a red marker and marked an X on the spot. He then pulled another clear sheet out that had markings on it and laid it over the other, aligning certain marks.

"I was afraid of this." he said looking up at Sam.

"What is it?"

"Do you know what ley lines are?"

"Maybe, it seems I've come across some reference to them in my research."

"They what you could call psychic railroads. They run around the world and in some places the mystic powers are very strong and bleed through. In those places there is a weakening in the wall, sort of like a thinning. It allows passage through your plane and time to this one. They are few and far between. I thought all of them had disappeared over the millennium. I'm surprised that you somehow stumbled into one."

"And I came through this thinning?"

"I would assume so, but only your soul, your physical body stayed on the other side."

"Wait! Am I still alive?"

"Your body is alive, but it's in a fugue state or trance like state."

"Crap." Sam muttered. "So how do I get back to my body?"

"That may take some time to figure out, you're the first that this has happened to. These flaws are almost non-existent now and positioned where they're usually inaccessible."

"Are you saying I'm trapped here?" Sam exclaimed as his voice got louder. "Why can't I go back to where I came through, this thinning place and just go back?"

"Not really trapped, but visiting until we can figure a way for you to leave. The thinning that allowed you passage into this plane has closed. Once the atomic structure was dispersed with your crossing, the wall healed itself and the thinning disappeared." Nathan explained. "Look, why don't you take a room and rest for a while. Then we will research this and see if we can find a solution."

Sam looked at the key he pushed across to him and picked it up. He wasn't happy with the information so far, but if he could cross over once, there had to be a way to cross back.

"It's on the second floor room 217. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking." he assured him.

Not knowing what else to do at the moment, Sam stood and started walking toward the door. He turned back before go through and said, "There's got to be a way and I'm going to find it."

Nathan watched the young man walk out the door and looked sadly out the windows. He didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, he might be stuck here for good. Nathan wiped the bar and washed the glasses before heading back to the front desk to await the next traveler.

Sam walked up the steps to the second floor. As he stepped to the landing a wave on nausea and dizziness struck him causing him to grab the railing before falling. He leaned over slightly waiting for the feelings to pass. Sam drew in a deep breath as the dizziness passed. He continued down the hall to room 217 using the key to open the door.

He stepped into the room and glanced around at the decor. The room was shades of soft brown, with a queen size bed stacked with pillows sat against one wall. End tables and lamps sat on either side of the bed and a comfortable looking chair and ottoman sat in front of the window that looked out on a garden of flowers. A writing-table and chair sat at another wall that also had a bookcase full of books and soft mute prints adorned the walls. There was a change of clothes laying on the bed ready for him. He looked down at his torn, dirty clothes thinking a shower would be nice.

Another door opened to a bathroom fit for a king, much nicer than most he had used over the years. There was a large walk-in shower suitable for his size, big, soft towels and bathroom articles lined up on the counter. Everything he needed was in the bathroom ready for him to shower away the strenuous activities of the day.

What felt different, was not really being tired. He had hiked for a long time, yet his body didn't show the strain and stress of it. When he thought about it, he had not eaten or drank anything until the beer downstairs, but he didn't feel hungry or thirst. Maybe it was a side effect of being here in this place. It seemed time and space were moving at a different rhythm here. He'd have to remember to ask Nathan about that.

Sam picked up the clothes and headed for the bathroom and a hot shower. He stripped off his dirty clothes and turned on the water letting steam fill the room. After a slight adjustment to the water, Sam stepped into the hot spray letting it beat on his naked body. He felt like he was being treated like a king. Never had a shower felt this good, with strong water pressure, just the right temperature, and to actually be able to shower without stooping.

Man would Dean be envious. That one thought brought him back to reality. He wondered if Dean and Oree knew something was wrong? If they did find his body, what would they think and do? He could be laying out in the woods, animals eating at his body. Then a chilling thought crossed his mind, what if there wasn't a body to go back to? What then? Sam turned off the water and grabbed a towel, all happy thoughts erased from his mind as different scenarios ran through his mind.

He dried himself on the softest towels he had ever felt and slipped on the clothes. Sam didn't know how, but they fit him perfectly. After towel drying his hair, he combed it back and headed into the other room. He walked over to the bookcase and looked over the titles seeing a range of book titles from fiction to non-fiction. Sam pulled a book from the shelf and moved to the bed taking some pillows off and pulling down the covers. He turned on a lamp and made himself comfortable in the bed so he could read. This day had been a very unusual one and he just wanted to clear his mind and let it rest. He had to be positive about this, there was always a solution to a problem and a Winchester never gave up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A little fill in here to give some background, bonus two chapters in one day. Good reading. Please review. NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"You want to call Cas and find out what room he's in?" Dean asked as they pulled into Clarksburg.

Oree pulled her phone out and speed dialed Castiel waiting for him to answer.

"Hello." Castiel said.

"We're pulling into town, have you found the room?"

"Yes Aurora, I'm waiting in room number 117."

"We'll be there shortly."

"I will be waiting." Castiel told her hanging up.

"Room 117." Oree said pocketing her phone. "Do you want to grab some take out for dinner before going to the motel?"

"Ok, burgers and steak fries?"

"Sounds good, I'll run in and get it while you go grab some drinks and fill the car." she instructed pointing to a diner across from a gas station.

"I'll be back in a few, be careful. You packing?" he asked her before she could get out of the car.

"Yes. I'll be fine." she responded dully getting out and heading for the diner.

Dean pulled away from the diner and headed across the street to the gas station. He got out and filled the Impala looking around the town as he waited. It seemed like the perfect small town America on the outside. He headed inside to pick up drinks and pay for the gas.

Oree was waiting outside the diner when he pulled up in front of it. She slipped into the Impala holding the food in her lap. Dean took in the aroma wafting from the bag and heard his stomach rumble in protest of not being fed sooner. He headed for the motel that was four blocks away. The sun was sinking back behind the mountains as the last rays filtering through the trees casting long shadows in its wake. Dust was falling quickly as they pulled into the parking lot and found the room.

Castiel opened the door at the first knock to let the two siblings in. Oree sat the food on the table so she could divide it out, while giving the room a quick once over. It had a lot to be desired. Dean pulled drinks out of his bag, leaving two out and putting the rest in the mini fridge.

"I got the hospital records on Sam." Castiel informed them laying a chart on the table.

"Great." Dean said taking the chart and opening it up to read as he ate.

Dean skimmed the pages as he popped a fry into his mouth. Oree bit into her burger as she gauged his reaction to what he was reading.

"Anything in there?"

"It seems some hikers found Sam's body in the state park on a little used trail. They called 911 and his body was brought to the hospital. They couldn't find any injuries or the reason he was unconscious. Test were going to be run, but he disappeared before they could be completed. I'm taking that was your doin'." Dean asked his sister.

"Of course, you think I would leave him there with doctors who don't know what they're dealing with? Cas brought us back to the house."

"Where's Sam's lab top?" Dean asked looking around the room quickly.

"It wasn't here when I arrived." Castiel said. "I did find this file on the table when I got here."

Oree took the file and began to look through the contents. She found articles on missing people for the past month. The disappearances were all centralized in a five-mile radius at the state park. There were police reports on each missing person. Sam had scribbled notes in the margins of what he had found.

"Sam was looking into missing person reports for this area. Looks like there have been seven in the past month." Oree said as she read the report.

"After I eat, I'll check with the front desk and see how long he's been here." Dean commented dipping another fry into ketchup. "Cas can you check the state park parking lot to see if Sam's car is there? He's driving a beat up, Dodge Charger, slate blue, trunk is a different shade of blue."

"And shall I bring it back here if I find it?" Cas inquired.

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Angel be careful." Oree commented before Castiel disappeared with a soft whisk.

"You two seem pretty close now." Dean commented absently. He was already on her shit list, he didn't want to make things worse by accusing her of anything.

"He's been there for me." she responded not telling him any more information.

Dean looked down at his burger without responding. Those words still bit deep because he knew they were true. He had learned quickly when to confront Oree and when to let it ride. This was a time to stay quiet, bide his time and keep a keen eye on everything and everyone.

Cas walked around the parking lot looking for the car Dean described. He was about to give up when he spotted a car parked in the far corner of the lot almost hidden by a dumpster. As he drew closer, he saw it was the Charger. Cas laid his hand on the door and opened it so he could get in. He slid behind the wheel and put his hand on the dash starting the car with his power.

The lot was almost empty as he steered the car out of the lot and to the main road heading for the motel. He had a thirty minute drive back there if traffic cooperated. He drove the speed limit being sure to obey all traffic rules of the road.

Dean was reading over the file that Oree had just finished. He glanced at Sam's writing and a sadness swept over him as memories of his brother forced their way in. He frowned, rubbing his eyes, trying to remove the traces from his thoughts so he could concentrate. He took a sip of soda before picking up another page out of the file and skimming its contents. Sam had been pretty through, but research was his expertise.

Oree was the first to hear a car pull up outside the motel door. She looked up waiting for the knock before going to the door. As if on cue, a soft knock sounded prompting Oree to get up and answer it. She glanced out the side window, gun ready, before opening the door to admit Castiel back into the room.

"I found his computer in the trunk and brought it in." Cas informed them holding out Sam's computer bag.

"Great, let's see what he has on it." Dean said accepting the case from him.

Oree stood by his side as Dean powered up the lap top and began to search its contents. He found several files about the research Sam had done on the case. He checked the search engines to see what Sam had looked into. He found different supernatural sites Sam had visited looking for the creature that might be causing the disappearances. First thing that came to mind was a wendigo loose in the area or maybe a vampire nest taking the people for food.

"You thinkin' wendigo?" Oree asked him as she looked over his shoulder.

Dean still found it amazing how much insight Oree had on things. His sister scared him at times, but not in a bad way, in a way that had him concerned for her. He knew she was strong, level-headed and so much wiser beyond her tender years. He worried for her, but hid it well. He knew she wouldn't like it if she knew.

"Yeah, maybe, but Sam didn't find any other dates in the past of people goin' missing around here." Dean commented.

"Would one move it's hunting ground to another site?"

"Maybe, if it's food source dried up, but there are many other things it could be."

"I don't understand, no one else has been found like Sam. Could we be dealing with two threats here?" Oree surmised.

"Right now I don't know what to think. It's not making sense. No other bodies have been found anywhere around the area."

"What do you want to do now?" Oree asked taking a seat beside him and Cas. She knew they were both still tired and could use some extra rest, but if Dean wanted to start the search, she would comply. This was their brother, she would do whatever it takes to save him.

"It's already late, not much we can do tonight. We can't go wandering around in the woods in the dark, maybe get ourselves lost or hurt. We both need the sleep, we'll start fresh at first light." Dean decided knowing they needed to be on their A game if they were going to figure this out.

"Gather everything up, we're going to move down the road to the hotel there." Oree said as she began to pack Sam's thing up.

"What's wrong with this place?" Dean asked looking around. It was a little rundown and could use new carpet and some paint, but he had stayed in worse.

"Please, I want hot water and no bugs when I take a shower." she added handing Castiel a bag as she continued gathering Sam's research. "Besides this place has a strange smell that I really don't want to know what it is."

"What if Sam comes back here?"

"Well, his body is at my house, so I don't think that'll happen." she answered checking the bathroom for any missed items. "So are you coming?" she asked Dean as they stood by the door waiting on Dean's decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but doing holiday baking today and am posting between cooking. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Dean huffed, but grabbed a bag and headed for the Impala. Castiel was going to drive Sam's car and Oree was riding with him. Dean waited for them to pull out before following them to a nicer hotel about a mile away.

Oree went in and got a room with two queen size beds on the first floor and in the back. Dean and Castiel pulled the cars around and parked in front of the room Oree stood in front of. Once they had parked, she opened the door and then started getting the bags out of the cars.

Dean had noticed subtle changes in Oree since she had come back. She was more intense, more on edge at times, she had lost some of her carefree spirit, some of her innocent. He guessed a tour of Purgatory would do that to a person, having to be on guard 24/7, never knowing if today would be your last. He was the one person who could understand this, when he returned from hell, he was different too. You couldn't just go back to the way things were. An experience like that couldn't help but change a person.

"Angel, be sure and wake me at dawn." Oree asked Castiel.

"Of course, I'll keep watch while you sleep."

"Thanks." she said casting him a smile before closing the bathroom door.

Castiel took a seat at the table beside Dean and began to organize the papers from Sam's research. Dean looked at Castiel closely trying to decide the best way to approach the subject he was curious about without sounding too jealous.

"That's what you did in Purgatory wasn't it, watch over Oree?" Dean asked him.

"Yes, she needed rest and I didn't." he answered in his monotone way. "I thought that would be what you would have wanted since it was my fault that she ended up there."

"Yes, I'm grateful that you kept her safe and both of you made it out of there. I never did blame you. If she hadn't pushed me out-of-the-way, it would of been me there, it should of been me." Dean surmised letting some anger show through.

"Is there something wrong?" Castiel asked not sure what Dean was getting at.

"So what's going on between you and my sister?" Dean asked arching an eye brow.

Castiel looked up in surprise by the question. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"It seems you and Oree have gotten pretty close since coming back from Purgatory."

"I believe we are friends. I have helped her learn about her powers and she has been teaching me about human things. I'm still not sure I understand the concept of killing a worm, to catch a fish, and then let it go. It is not logical." Castiel said frowning in thought.

Dean looked at Castiel perplexed by his answer, but couldn't question it since Oree came out of the bathroom. She had changed into sweats and one of Sam's old tee-shirts that hung past her knees. He didn't even know she still had it. Oree paused at her pack and slipped her gun out. Dean saw the worry and stress on her face as she turned her bed down and crawled in putting the gun under her pillow.

"Good night Angel, Dee." she sighed curling up in the middle of the bed.

"Good night Aurora." Castiel answered.

"Night kid." Dean replied.

They sat quietly listening to Oree's breathing even out as she drifted to sleep. Dean finished his beer and went to the bathroom to change into sweats and tee for bed. Talking to Castiel about Oree would have to wait. He didn't want her overhearing the conservation. He didn't think she would like him prying into her private life even if it was only because he was concerned. Dean came out of the bathroom and crawled into his bed. He buried into the covers trying to relax enough to let his tired body sleep.

_The darkness of the forest pressed in on her as she stumbled through the trees trying to find her way out. She listened to the night sounds echo loudly above her as she tried to separate normal sounds from the one that was following her. Afraid to stop for long, she pushed herself up and moved deeper into the shadows trying to get lost. _

_A darker shadow than the ones surrounding it, moved effortlessly through the forest seeking out the life force it desired. He had searched for decades for the one who could set him free from this place. She was near, he could feel her heart beating rapidly. He could already taste and smell the warm, sweet, coppery liquid of her blood as he drained her and absorbed her energy. _

_She slipped down the hill to a dry creek bed and began to walk faster away from the quiet behind her. The creatures of the night knew an evil, dark force was in their realm and they hid from it. She tripped on a loose stone and went down hard. Looking up she saw an ebony shape that stood out from all the other shadows. It moved closer to her._

Oree cried out and jerk awake trying to take in her surroundings all at once. She had her gun drawn and searched frantically for the threat.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Castiel asked her sitting on the bed beside her before taking the gun from her trembling hand.

"Angel." she gasped as the dream faded from her thoughts and the world came back into focus.

"What's goin' on?" Dean mumbled raising up in bed to see Castiel sitting beside Oree on her bed. "Cas?"

"Aurora was having a nightmare I believe." he answered when Oree couldn't.

Oree felt the warmth of a body and pressed her cold one to it. She sought comfort as strong arms encircled her holding her trembling body close. Bits and pieces of the nightmare flitted in her mind as she fought hard to quell the thoughts.

Dean watched Oree seek comfort in Castiel's arms and gritted his teeth forcing himself not to be upset. He should be the one comforting her when she needed it not him. He took a deep breath before talking.

"Sis you ok?" Dean asked her getting up and sitting on the side of his bed and leaning toward them.

"Dee." she sniffed raising her head off Castiel's chest to look at him with such distress.

"Want to sleep with me?" he asked knowing she always felt safe sleeping with either Sam or him.

"Yes." she whispered letting Castiel help her to the other bed where she crawled behind Dean wrapping herself tightly in a blanket.

"I got this." he told Cas who stood and moved back to the armchair he had been sitting in. A twinge of sadness passed through his mind as he got comfortable again it the chair. He felt a feeling of warmth when Oree turned to him for comfort. This was a strange feeling for him and he wasn't sure how to react to it.

Dean laid back down turning on his side with his back to Oree. He felt her wiggle close curling herself into the curve of his back. He could feel the coolness of her body through his tee shirt while she shivered slightly. Dean pulled more covers over them cocooning Oree in them. She might still be mad, but she knew he was a port of safety for her when she needed him. He let his eyes close and sleep crept in sending him into the throes of weightlessness as his breathing evened out.

Castiel looked over at the sleeping pair knowing their need for each other and family. He was feeling that void for all his brothers and sisters, but was finding that part of it was being filled by the Winchesters. They treated him like part of the family, even when he made bad choices. They didn't give up on him and he wouldn't let them down. They would find Sam's soul and return it to his body and kill the thing that did this to him. Of this, he was most certain.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A little insight to where Sam is at. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all who are reading. Please review NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Sam began to wake up slowly trying to figure out why it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. He wiggled around slightly feeling the smooth, silky covers caress his skin. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision as he glanced around him. Memories of the previous day came back and he looked quickly around the room noticing nothing had changed. The book he was reading had slipped down his chest and rested in his lap.

Sam got up and headed for the bathroom. After using it, he washed his face and brushed his teeth before deciding to head downstairs. He stepped out of his room and looked down the hall to see a boy around eight or nine standing outside another door. The boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Hi, my name's Sam, what's yours?" Sam asked smiling warmly at him.

"Tyler." the young boy said shyly.

"Want to go downstairs with me?"

"Ok."

Sam took the boy's hand and they walked down the hall to the stairs and descended the steps. Sam looked around looking for Nathan, but didn't see him.

"Come on lets check the bar." he suggested leading them down the hall to the bar.

A buffet had been set up with breakfast items in front of the windows. Sam looked around and saw several more people sitting at tables in the bar eating. They looked up at the new arrivals and then continued to eat not seeming interested.

"You hungry?" Sam asked the boy.

"Not really, but I guess I could try."

"Here you go, get what you want." Sam nodded giving him a plate from the stack at the end of the table.

He waited, watching the boy transfer food to the plate and move on down the table. Sam picked up a plate and followed him selecting several items himself before going to sit with Tyler. Tyler smiled up at him, glad that he came to sit with him. Tyler snuck a glance at the others in the room as he bit into a strawberry.

Sam sipped his coffee trying to decide what he should do next. He forked a bite of fruit into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. He had to try to get a message to his brother and sister that he was here.

"Tyler do you know what happened to you?" he asked the boy quietly.

"I got sick and I was in the hospital. I remember going to sleep and then I was floating above the bed, looking down at my body." he said looking up at Sam. "Am I dead?"

"I don't really know Tyler." Sam answered truthfully. "How do you feel?"

"Don't know." he shrugged. "I don't feel any different."

"Yeah, neither do I." Sam replied.

"Are you dead?"

"Well Nathan says I'm not, it seems I fell through a hole into this place and now I have to find my way home."

Every face looked up as Nathan walked into the room. He glanced around at the faces and stopped on Tyler. Nathan smiled warmly at him as he approached them.

"Tyler, hi, remember me, I'm Nathan."

"Yes, you gave me a room key." Tyler answered.

"It's not your time yet son, you're being sent back."

"I'm going home?" Tyler asked.

"Yes."

"Wait! Tyler, I need you to get a message to my brother, can you do that?"

"I guess." he said a little confused about what was going on.

Sam looked around and saw a felt-tip pen on the bar. He jumped up, grabbed it and came back over to Tyler.

"Tyler, when you get back, I want you to call this number. It's my brother Dean, can you tell him I'm here and ok?" Sam asked as he wrote a phone number on Tyler's arm. "Tell him I'm trying to find a way back."

'I'll try to remember."

"Do the best you can. It was nice to meet you Tyler." Sam said as Nathan took his hand and led him away. Tyler looked back at him one last time before leaving the room.

"Can I go with him?" Sam called.

"No, sorry, this is private." Nathan told him as they left the room.

Sam looked down at the food still on his plate pushing it around with his fork. He looked up as a woman came over and sat with him. She was slim built, probably came up to his shoulders, had long, auburn hair and gentle brown eyes. She was probably in her late twenties, not a looker, but was easy on the eyes.

"Hi, I'm Esmee." she smiled.

"Sam." he answered half-heartedly.

"You're not suppose to be here are you?" she asked bluntly.

"No."

"I can tell, there's a difference about you, you don't have the same color around you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your aura, image, I don't know what you want to call it, but it was the same as the boy's. It's not his time either is it?"

"That's what Nathan said. What's your story?"

"I was to be married, the day before the ceremony, there was a car accident and I died. I didn't get to tell anyone good-bye. Nathan says my fiancé can't let me go."

"So that has you stuck here and not able to move on?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hope he will understand so I can move on."

"How can you see that I'm different?"

"I'm not sure, my Grams always said I was special, that I could sense things. I could see people auras. I never really tried to figure it out."

Nathan came back into the room and to the bar. He began to wipe it down and checked the glasses hanging over the bar.

"Excuse me for a moment." Sam said getting up and joining him at the bar.

"Nathan, if Tyler was able to go back, why can't I do the same?" he questioned.

"Tyler died for a short time, and came the usual way. You came here by accident, so can not be returned the way we normally do souls. It's more complicated than you think. I am working on a way to get you back into your world, but I can not return you to your body."

"I have someone who might be able to help with that." Sam said thinking of Castiel and knowing he had dealt with souls before. "Will Tyler remember this and what I told him?"

"I can not say. If you will excuse me, I have to greet the new guests." Nathan told him tilting his head as if listening to a sound only he could hear. "Excuse me. We have a lovely garden if you'd like to explore. I'm sure Esmee would show you around."

"Sure, are you done with breakfast?" she asked Sam getting up to join him at the bar.

"Yeah, wasn't really hungry anyway."

"We don't really have to eat or drink, it's just something we do automatically." she informed him taking his arm and leading him to a side door that opened out onto the back deck and flower garden. Sam let Esmee take the lead and be the tour guide.

"How long have you been here?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm not sure. Time is not measured the same here. There is not really an actual night and day." she replied as she led him into the flower garden. She stopped to smell a perfect red rose before continuing. Sam glanced around at the flowers carefully realizing how perfect they were in every way, from the shape of the blossom, to the color of each and every petal. They looked fake, so he touched one to see if it was real and found it was.

Esmee guided him past the flower garden and down to the gazebo. They took a seat on a bench and Sam looked out toward a small stream that made its way through the edge of the meadow. This place brought on a sense of peace and calmness that he had never felt before. He still wanted to find his way home and back to his family but was content to sit here for a while and enjoy the beauty.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Not sure what changed with the site, the edit button is not on the tool bar any more. If there are errors, they are mine, you can't always catch them all. Happy reading and happy holidays. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

A persistent ringing roused Dean from sleep as he rolled over and felt around for his cell phone. He flipped it open and mumbled into it.

"This had better be good."

"Hello, I'm trying to contact a person named Dean." a male voice asked cautiously.

"I'm Dean." he replied coughing once to clear his throat. "Who is this?"

"My name is Jack Bishop, I know this is going to sound strange, but my son says he has a message for you from a Sam."

"Sam! What about Sam?" Dean questioned now fully awake and sitting up. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Houston, Texas, at the Baptist Children's Hospital." he answered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Dean said hanging up and looking over to see the other bed empty. He looked around and found Cas was gone too. He threw back the covers and grabbed clean clothes before heading into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>Oree opened the door as Dean was coming out of the bathroom. He looked over her and saw Castiel was carrying a tray with coffee and a takeout bag.<p>

"We got some breakfast if you're interested." Oree offered opening up the bag.

"Good you're back, I just got the strangest phone call from Texas about Sam."

"Sam, what about him?" Oree asked quickly thoughts of food forgotten.

"Cas we need to go to Baptist Children's Hospital in Houston, Texas." Dean told him.

"Of course." Cas replied putting a hand on Dean and Oree. Within seconds they were standing outside the Baptist Children's Hospital in Houston, Texas.

Dean looked around, searching for the front door. He redialed the number of Jack Bishop so they could meet. How he knew about Sam was baffling and he wanted to be sure they weren't walking into a trap.

"Hello."

"Mr. Bishop, you called me earlier about my brother Sam."

"Yes, my son is in room 598, fifth floor."

"We'll be right up." Dean told him leading the others into the hospital and to the elevators. "He said room 598. Are either of you picking up any bad vibes or danger?"

"No." they both answered having already checked the area.

* * *

><p>They got off the elevator and followed the signs down and around until they found room 598. Dean knocked once on the door and pushed it open slowly. He stepped into the room followed by Oree and Castiel. A man was standing by the bed of a boy around eight. He was hooked up to several machines and lay very still. Both looked up as the three strangers walked into the room.<p>

"I'm Dean, you called me." Dean said. "This is my sister Aurora and our friend Castiel."

"Hello, I'm Jack Bishop and my son Tyler." he introduced themselves. "You must have been nearby to get here that fast."

"You said you had information about our brother Sam?" Dean asked not caring about small talk.

"Yes, I know this may sound ridiculous, but my son insisted I call you. He wouldn't stop pestering me until I did. Your phone number was on his arm when he came back." Jack tried to explain.

"Phone number?" Dean asked.

"Came back?" Oree asked.

"My son became very sick and had to be hospitalized. While they were running test, he slipped into a coma. He died, but the doctors were able to bring him back. He was still in a coma until yesterday. Tyler woke up and somehow your phone number appeared on his arm." Jack explained showing Dean Tyler's arm that did indeed have his phone number written on it.

Dean looked from Oree to Castiel trying to comprehend how his number got on the boy's arm. He had never met either of them and they didn't seem to know him. If this was some type of trick or trap, it wasn't a very good one.

"I met Sam while I was gone." Tyler interjected quietly.

"What did he look like?" Dean asked wanting to see if he really did see Sam.

"He's real tall, long brown hair, he was kind to me."

"Where did you see him?" Oree questioned.

"I don't know where I was. There were other people there too. It wasn't here. Sam said to tell you he was ok and was trying to find a way back." Tyler relayed to Dean.

"So you believe Tyler?" his father asked surprised that they did.

"Yes." Dean told him. "That was my brother he described."

"Can you tell me about this place you were at?" Castiel asked curious about where Tyler had gone.

"It was never dark, there was this big hotel where everyone stayed. I saw a lake in front."

"He was at one of the way stations on another plane." Castiel stated.

"Come again?" Dean asked not sure what he was talking about.

"So if Sam is there, how do we get him back?" Oree asked getting to the point.

"I do not know." Castiel said sadly. "I may have to contact some other angels and see what information I can gather." he said quietly to Dean.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Dean asked Tyler.

"He misses you." Tyler answered softly.

"Thanks for the help." Dean told the boy shaking his hand. "Hope you get out of here soon."

"Yes, thank you." Oree added laying a hand on his arm.

"It was brave of you to contact us." Castiel said laying a hand on his head. He kept it there for several seconds before removing it and following the others out of the room. Castiel had healed the boy of his illness, it was the least he could do for him.

* * *

><p>"Take us back to the hotel." Dean requested from Castiel.<p>

"As you wish." he said placing a hand on each of them and transported them to the hotel.

"Tell us about these way stations, what the hell are they?"

"They are places that souls may go when a person dies. The thing is, you have to die to get to one of them, so I'm not sure how Sam managed to end up there."

"We need to find the last place Sam was, which means a hike in the woods." Oree said smelling the food they had gotten earlier. She wrinkled her nose and put them back in the bag to throw away. "We need more food."

Dean pushed his way through some brush trying to find the spattering of a trail as Oree and Cas trailed behind him. He stopped and looked around trying to get his bearings before walking to the left.

"Does that map show any landmarks?" Dean asked Oree as she held a paper map in front of her trying to find their location on it.

"Give me a min..." she started as her foot caught on a root causing her to stumble forward. Castiel grabbed her arm and stopped her from face planting on the uneven, rocky ground.

"You ok?" he asked her holding on until she got her balance.

"Thanks, that was a good save." she nodded holding onto his arm.

"You two alright back there?" Dean called noticing they had fallen behind.

"We're good." Oree called back walking toward his voice.

"By the directions we got, his body was found approximately an eighth of a mile that way." she pointed looking at the map and then into the woods.

"Move out." Dean ordered heading in the direction she had pointed.

Sweat dripped from her face as Oree tried to keep paced with Dean. Something wasn't right, intense fear sweep through her as she stopped her forward motion. It started getting hard for her to breathe. Not noticing her actions, Castiel bumped into her still body almost knocking her over.

"Aurora what's wrong?" Castiel asked when he saw the fear and pain on her face.

"What's goin' on?" Dean asked coming back to check on them.

"Something is wrong with Aurora." Castiel explained grabbing her to keep her from falling.

"Oree, what is it?" Dean asked turning her face up to look at him. He saw complete terror in her eyes. "Talk to me Sis."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The days ran together for Sam as he began his research on how to get home. Nathan had given him access to a large library with all kinds of unusual books and tomes. Sam had never seen some of the writing he found among the stacks of books.

Nathan helped him find books on ley lines and thinning that he could read for his research. Some text he wasn't sure of, so he had Nathan decipher it for him. Sam was beginning to get discouraged that he hadn't found any useable information to help him return home.

"Hey, you ready for a break?" Esmee asked Sam from the doorway of the library.

"More than ready." he smiled marking the page with a slip of paper before getting up. "What have you been doing today?"

"Exploring, reading, walking, just the usual." she counted off.

"Sounds like you've been busy. So what are we going to do?"

"How 'bout a picnic by the lake?" she asked pulling him toward the door.

Sam eyed a basket and blanket waiting by the door and picked them up as she urged him on. They walked down the gravel driveway and across the meadow toward the lake.

"Have you found anything to help you yet?"

"No." he sighed trying not to let his frustrations show. He didn't want to spoil the afternoon, well he guessed it was afternoon. Since there was no true night and day in this place, it was hard to tell exactly what time of day it was.

Sam spread the blanket out on a grassy spot near the water edge before sitting the basket on it. Esmee kneeled beside it and began to remove food sitting it where they could reach it. Sam had stretched his tall frame out and was propped up on an elbow watching her closely.

She had brought cheese, crackers, sliced apples and grapes, sandwiches that had been sliced into quarters, couple of cups of potato salad and lemon aide to drink. He picked up a slice of apple and popped it in his mouth chewing thoughtfully. This was not where he should be, but it felt so right. He laid back on the blanket, lacing his fingers together behind his head and looked up at the misty sky.

"Penny for your thoughts." Esmee whispered laying on her stomach facing him. She held out a bite of sandwich to Sam's mouth so he could eat it.

Sam accepted the bite, chewing and swallowing it before responding. "I wish this was real."

"It is real..." she started.

"No it's not, I'm not suppose to be here, you, you're a soul waiting to move on to a better place." he said looking her in the eyes.

"I know, but even here I can still dream. I like you Sam, you've made this place bearable for me. I wish this moment could last forever." she whispered taking his hand.

"I know." he told her kissing her hand. "Let's enjoy this moment, that's all we can do."

"You're right." she smiled sadly picking up a piece of cheese and nibbling it.

Sam closed his eyes as he slipped a grape into his mouth enjoying the sweet, tangy taste. His entire body tensed when a feeling of absolute terror washed over him. He knew this was not his feelings, but those of either Dean or Oree. Concentrating on the emotion, he saw Oree doubled in pain and Castiel holding her. A soft moan escaped his lips and he tried to keep hold of the scene.

"Sam, Sam what's wrong?" Esmee asked seeing the emotions crossing his face and his body stiffen beside her. "Talk to me." she begged.

Sam suddenly went limp and panted hard as he tried to sit up. Something was going on in his world and it had to do with his family. He needed to get back there and soon.

"Sam." Emsee tried again.

"We need to get back, I need to talk to Nathan." Sam said quickly trying to gather the food and stuff it in the basket randomly.

"It's ok Sam." Esmee acknowledged helping him gather the things. She ran to keep up with his long stride as they headed toward the hotel. Esmee left Sam in the foyer ringing for Nathan while she headed for her room.

* * *

><p>"Yes Sam?" Nathan asked coming out of an office behind the desk.<p>

"Nathan, I need to get home, there's got to be something I can do to speed this up. Is there someone else I can talk to or somewhere else I can look?"

"Calm down, what has happened?"

"I saw my sister and brother in a vision, they were in trouble, I need to help them." he begged. "There's got to be something..." Sam trailed off pacing in front of the desk.

"I know your frustration Sam, but I am trying to help."

"Is there anyway I can get a message to Dean or Oree?"

"No, you were lucky Tyler was going back, it doesn't happen often. Now if you will excuse me, I need to let Esmee know its time."

Sam seemed to shrink in on himself when he heard Esmee was finally crossing over. He was happy and sad at the same time. He was going to miss her more than he wanted to admit. She made being stuck in this place easier to deal with.

* * *

><p>Sam waited at the bottom of the stairs for Esmee to come down so he could say good-bye. He looked up when footsteps sounded, he looked up seeing her make her way down. She looked at him and smiled sadly as a tear trickled down her face. She brushed it away quickly trying to put on a happy face for him.<p>

"You heard."

"Yeah, this is great, I hope family's waiting for you."

"I hope you find your way home."

"It may be a long journey, but I don't discourage easily, I'll get there." Sam told her squeezing her hand.

"I believe you will, you take care." she said standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Esmee went over to a waiting Nathan so she could finish her own journey home.

* * *

><p>Sam walked behind the bar and picked out a whiskey to pour himself a stiff shot. He looked at the amber liquid wondering if he could even get drunk here before tossing the glass back, downing it in one gulp. At least he could still feel the liquid burn all the way to his stomach. He felt the heat radiate through his body as he poured another one.<p>

Sam nursed the second glass, swishing it around in the glass, he looked out over the garden as he sat drowning in his own self pity. He had to get it together. He was a smart guy, there wasn't much he couldn't figure out. He had to step back and take a fresh look at everything. There had to be something he was missing that would help, he just had to figure out what it was. Sam slumped back in his chair and took a small sip of the liquid. He didn't know if it was time for bed or not, but he wasn't in the mood to socialize so he finished the drink and got up heading for the stairs and his room.

He closed the door to his room and face planted on the bed. Sam took a couple deep breaths and let his eyes drift closed as he let the days emotions drain from him. He lay still trying to blank his mind of all thoughts so he could rest. Sam drifted to sleep with thoughts of Oree floating around the edges of his mind. He wanted to feel that connection they had once again. Sam realized he was an idiot and shouldn't have stayed away from Oree just because Dean and him split up. He knew she wouldn't have judged and she would of listened to him, if he wanted to talk.

He didn't know how but Oree always seem to be able to keep him grounded when he would get lost. She gave him strength and courage, understanding and empathy, unconditional love only a sister could give. If he got out of this place, he was going to make things right.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who have had time to read during this busy time. Please review. NC<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Castiel kept a strong hold on Oree as she trembled and moaned trying to throw off the cloud of terror. Dean stood beside them looking from Cas to Oree wondering what he could do. He didn't like feeling this helpless when his little sister was suffering. Her face was a picture of agony and despair as she tried to breath.

"Cas, what's happening?"

"I don't know, I tried to read her, but something is blocking me." he said as he felt her racing heart pounding in her chest. "Aurora you need to calm down."

"Could she be having a panic attack?"

"I don't know what that is."

"Oree, kid come on you can snap out of it." Dean told her taking her from Cas and holding her tightly in his arms. Oree's head snuggled in the nap of his neck as he began to rub small circles up and down her back. "Come on, feel my breathing, match yours with it, slow it down, slow."

Oree knew this touch and this smell, it represented safety. It was a place she was protected. Oree's breathing began to slow as her heart rate decreased. She could feel the strong, steady beat of a heart that let her concentrate on slowing hers down. As she calmed down, Oree knew she had to try to see more, she needed to know what happened to Sam if they were going to help him.

"Let me go, I need to feel." Oree told Dean pushing to make him let her go.

Reluctantly, Dean released her, but kept a hand on her upper arm. Oree steadied herself before patting Dean's hand making him let go. She stepped away from the two and walked toward a small clearing fifty feet in front of her. She raised her hands and closed her eyes drinking in the echo vibrations and waves of energy. She saw the after thoughts left behind by the living, wisps of energy swirling in the air. The closer she stepped the stronger the power bombarded her. Lingering psychic energy floated around her as she absorbed it letting it take her back to Sam.

Here, this was the place, this is where the epicenter of the activity came from. Standing completely still, she focused her mind pulling images of what happened here into her thoughts. She saw Sam walking into the clearing and look around. He made his way further in and stopped looking up quickly going into defensive mode. He had his gun drawn, surveying the area when suddenly an unseen force threw him backward to the ground. Sam tried to get up, but was knocked back down. Oree heard and felt his agony as something ripped his soul from his body and threw it through some sort of shimmering opening that collapsed on itself as soon as the soul passed through it. Sam's body lay still, void of life on the ground as the unknown being left. Oree collapsed to the ground as she tried to shoulder the pain Sam had suffered. Castiel and Dean were by her side, but she waved them back.

"What's happening to her?" Dean asked Castiel as he clenched his hands into fists feeling helpless.

"She's reading the area, Oree can see the energy left behind and see what happened." he tried to explain.

"What do you see?"

Castiel closed his eyes and listened. There had been something here, something very evil and ancient. This was a being he had never come across before. He opened his eyes and looked at Dean with fear and worry.

"Cas, what is it?"

"Something very evil was here."

"No!" Oree screamed as she fell to the ground sobbing loudly. She dug her hands into the dirt beating the ground madly. "I'm sorry!" she cried with such anguish and pain as she curled into a fetal position.

Dean was by her side, scooping her off the ground before she knew he was there. She struggled for a moment before going limp in his arms as she continued to cry unabashed. This was all about her, Sam disappearing, the missing people, it was almost too much for her to shoulder alone.

"Hey it's ok. I'm here." he cooed to her trying to calm her down.

"I-I-I'm gon' b' sic'..." she choked out as she tried to turn her head enough to throw up. Vomit ran down her chin and splattered on her arm and Dean's chest. She hiccupped as the sobs caught in her throat. The bitter taste of bile lingered in her mouth as she swallowed grimacing from the taste.

"Cas, get us to the hotel." Dean said as the odor assaulted his nose. He held back the urge to upchuck too.

Castiel laid a hand on both of them and took them back to their hotel room. Dean headed for the bathroom with Oree so he could help her clean up.

"Grab her some clean clothes." he instructed Cas before sitting Oree on the commode.

"'orry." she slurred trying to hold her to heavy head up. The pounding in her head matched the pounding in her chest. She kept her eyes shut since the glare of the light made it hurt more. She used one hand to try and massage her temple hoping to ease the stabbing pain.

"Hush, it's alright." he told her stripping off his coat and tossing it in the corner along with his outer shirt. Might a well start a laundry pile he thought.

Dean began to unbutton her coat and removed it throwing it on his. He wet a wash cloth and began to gently wipe her face cleaning off the dirt, vomit and tears. He rinsed the cloth and continued to clean her hands. Dean saw the vacant stare on her face and how lifeless she appeared. She wasn't protesting, but neither was she helping him. Her eyes had a glazed far away look and had lost the brightness in them.

"Dean." Castiel said softly holding out clean clothes.

"Thanks. Can you turn her bed down?"

"Of course." he said leaving to give them some privacy.

* * *

><p>Without Oree's help, Dean slipped Sam's old tee over her head before unbuttoning her shirt to take it off. He worked her arms into the sleeves letting it fall down her body trying to be as discrete as possible.<p>

"Come on kid, you gotta help me." Dean said pulling her up so he could strip her jeans off. Oree swayed as she stood by the sink letting Dean do the work. Once he had her clothes off, he picked her up and carried her into the other room and to her bed.

Castiel waited patiently by the bed as Dean laid her on the mattress. Oree was pale and her body was cool to the touch. He pulled the covers up around her and tucked them tightly against her.

"I'm goin' to get her some pain meds." Dean told him looking through his pack for the first aid kit. "Can you get her some water?"

"Yes." he said going to the fridge.

"Sis, take these." he requested holding two pills to her lips. Oree opened her mouth to accept the pills and a sip of water.

"Dee." she whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah kid?" he asked leaning down closer so he could hear her.

"It's my fault." she choked out before turning on her side and curling into a ball her shoulders shaking as she silently cried.

Dean looked at Cas with a puzzled frown trying to decipher her words. He didn't know what she thought was her fault.

"Cas did you pick anything up out there?"

"There was something very old and evil in that place recently." Cas relayed to Dean.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, it was beyond by knowledge. It was a being I have never dealt with before."

"Think you can maybe contact some other angels and see if they know anything. If Sam was there, do you think that being could of attacked him and took his soul? Would it be able to do that?"

Cas looked over at Oree, hesitate to leave her, but knew he was the only one capable of doing this.

"I will see what I can find out." he agreed disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled a beer from the fridge and made himself comfortable on his bed. He found the remote and began to channel surf looking for something to take his mind off everything going on. Until Oree could talk to them, there wasn't much he could do. Finding an old western, he settled down to watch and keep an eye on her.<p>

He closed his eyes for a moment before he was woke by whimpering noises coming from the other bed. Dean slipped off his bed and went to sit on Oree's pulling the covers down from her face.

"Kid, hey, it's ok, you're safe." he tried to assure her as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Come on Sis, I'm right here."

Not being able to take his sister's helpless cries, Dean pulled her, blankets and all, out of the bed and settled himself on his bed with Oree in his lap. He tucked her head under his chin and slowly rocked her as he hummed softly in her ear hoping to calm her down.

Deep humming and familiar words sung to her penetrated Oree's mind as she felt her body being moved and embraced in a tight hug. She listened to the steady beat of a heart and felt the deep breathing of a chest rising and falling against her own body. A chill still ran through her body as she snuggled closer to the warmth, trying to absorb it into her own. The chill had sunk so deep inside of her that she couldn't seem to get warm. It was as if her body heat had been drained out of her and she couldn't replace it.

The distressful whimpers slowly faded as Oree began to relax into his chest. Her breathing slowed and the shivering of her body eased up as Dean lovingly rocked her like a child. He kissed her forehead and started to lay her in his bed, but felt her stiffen and small hands wadded his tee tightly in them, holding on so he couldn't move her. Dean sighed and slid down in the bed making himself comfortable while still holding her close. After he settled down, Oree settled too.

Dean didn't know what she had seen, but one thing he knew it wasn't good. He was pretty sure she saw what happened to Sam. Hopefully she would be able to talk to him once she rested and let her strength build back up. He knew she was strong and would do whatever she needed to help Sam. He had no doubts they would find a way to solve this, they were Winchesters and Winchesters never gave up on family. With that thought, Dean let his mind drift on the wind taking it ever higher into the clouds and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we know what happened to Sam n****ow. Hope you are enjoying the twists and turns I'm throwing in. Thank you to everyone who is reading and staying with me in this journey. Happy Holidays. Please review.**

**NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hunter instinct kicked in making Dean wake suddenly searching for a weapon as he surveyed the room for danger. He spotted Castiel sitting on the bed starting intently at him.

"I didn't want to wake you, I know you both needed sleep." Castiel explained when he saw Dean was awake.

'How long was I out?" he grumbled slipping Oree the rest of the way off his chest so he could sit up.

"A few hours or so."

"Did you find out anything?"

"A little. The way stations can be entered by one being, reapers. They pick up the souls and ferry them on to Heaven. We need to find a reaper and see if they will help us."

"I think I might just know of one. Let me call Bobby and see if he can find a spell to summon one." Dean commended grabbing his jacket and searching the pockets for his cell phone. Dean speed dialed Bobby waiting for the older hunter to answer.

"Hello." a gruff male voice answered.

"Bobby, it's Dean."

""bout time ya called me. Yer sister was on the war path huntin' you two idjits."

"I know she's with me. It's Sam, something's happened to him."

"Balls!" he grumbled. "I knew it wurn't a good idea you two jacklegs goin' off on yer own."

"Yeah, yeah. I need your help, can you look through your books for a spell to summon and bind a reaper, get the ingredients together and meet us at Oree's?"

"Not asking for much are ya?"

"Bobby." Dean groaned.

"Don't worry son, I got yer back. I'll be there as soon as I find the spell and get the things together."

"Thanks Bobby. Asteria is at Oree's, we'll get there as soon as we can."

"I'll see you there." Bobby ended hanging up.

"Bobby will meet us at Oree's. As soon as she's ready to travel, we're heading back there." Dean told him. "Did you find out anything 'bout the creature?"

"Not really, only that it's older than most of us. I found one who remembered beings with enormous power that were entrapped in some sort of parallel plane for the safety of mankind. They were called_ Nameless Ones _because no one would acknowledge their existence. Over time they were forgotten about. He didn't know much more than that. I guess this one somehow escaped."

"It's more than we did know. Hopefully when Oree wakes up she can fill us in on what she saw." Dean said looking over at his bed and his sleeping sister. "Did your researcher have any idea how to kill these things?"

"Sorry, he didn't know any more."

"I need coffee." Dean mumbled heading for the kitchen to start a pot. He stood by the counter with his arms crossed waiting for it to finish making. Castiel remained on the bed keeping a watch over Oree. Dean noticed that he seemed overly protective of her since he had been with them. He wanted to get Castiel alone and question him about the two of them.

He turned to the coffee pot when he heard it click off so he could pour a cup. His attention was diverted to the bed as Oree started to stir.

Oree moaned softly looking for the warmth that had disappeared. She began to make herself wake up looking around to see where she was.

"Aurora, how do you feel?" Castiel asked switching to sit on her bed beside her.

"Angel, I'm better, could I get some water?" she asked coughing trying to clear her dry throat.

"Of course." he replied getting up and looking for water in the fridge. He found a bottle and took it to her. "Here you go."

"Hey kid, good to see you up." Dean commented not wanting to push her too hard.

"Give me a minute and I'll tell you." she told him not waiting for him to ask. Castiel helped her position the pillows behind her so she could sit up and sip the water. The water tasted so good and moistened her parched throat taking some of the sour taste away. It was several minutes before she felt able to talk.

"What did you see?" Dean asked her sitting on the other bed facing her.

"What happened to Sam was because of me. This creature wants me, well it wants my powers. The missing people were absorbed to give it strength and to lure me there. It ripped Sam's soul from his body and threw it through some type of shimmering opening and it closed behind him. It was a trick to get me there." she explained to Dean and Cas who let her talk without interrupting.

"If it wants you that bad, why didn't it attack you when we were there?" Dean asked knowing his sister well enough to know she wasn't telling them everything. This bothered him, but he knew she couldn't be forced into revealing anymore than she would.

"It wants me stronger before taking me. It wants freedom to destroy the world." she finished.

"Well, we just don't let you go anywhere near that place again." Dean stated strongly.

"Won't work that easily. It knows we will try to kill it, it will continue to take innocent people until I return. I can't let that happen."

"I'll fight it." Dean decided.

"You can't, it would use you against me."

"I could try to kill it." Castiel offered.

"You wouldn't stand a chance Angel. This creature would tear you apart. No, I have to face it and stop it."

"No, hell no." Dean growled getting up from the bed to pace. "First, we're heading home and summoning a reaper to get Sam's soul back. Then we'll figure something out to stop this creature." Dean told her. "You think you can travel?"

"Yes, but how do we get Sam?"

"I happen to know a reaper. We just have to get her to help." Dean told her as he began to gather their things. "Cas, you can drive Sam's car and follow me back."

"Alright." he answered moving so Oree could get up. "Do you need assistance packing?"

"Could you get my bathroom bag?" she asked him taking her bag to add clothes to it. Castiel came out of the bathroom with her bag and handed it to her. She thanked him and put it in the top of her bag. "Make sure you get all of Sam's research, we might need it."

"Put those dirty clothes in the bathroom in a garbage bag and tie them up. They can go in your car." Dean instructed him not wanting the smell in his Baby.

It didn't take them long to get their bags packed and in the car ready to leave. Oree did one last look around before joining them by the cars. She looked from one to the other trying to decide who to ride with. She knew Dean would be hurt if she didn't ride partway with him.

"Angel, I'll ride with Dean until we stop for gas and switch and ride with you."

"As you wish." Cas said getting in the car waiting on them to start. He felt slightly sad Aurora wasn't riding with him, but knew her reasoning.

Dean and Oree got in the Impala and headed home with Castiel following behind in the other car. Oree settled in the passenger seat pulling her coat tightly around her. She let her gaze stare out the window at the passing scenery that flew by. Her eyes grew heavy as the rocking of the car and the familiar purring of the engine begin to put her to sleep. Dean looked over at her as her head sunk to her chest and back up.

"Hey, stretch out and get some more rest." Dean offered pulling her down so her head rested on his leg for a pillow. She curled her hands under her chin and let sleep overtake her mind. Dean brushed her hair from her face letting a finger caress her cheek. He wanted to ask her about Castiel, but knew she needed sleep more than conservation and he would rather not be driving when he did. Dean drove on in silence absently listening to the soft music flowing out of the speakers. He kept an eye on Castiel to be sure he was still behind him and wasn't having any problems.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas Eve to all a little holiday treat for you to relax and read while waiting for the big day. As always I am grateful to all who are reading and hanging in there with me on this journey. You guys mean a lot to me. Please review.**

**NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all. I don't know if anyone will be reading this today, but I wanted to post it. This was one of my favorite chapters and you will see why after you read it. Hope you enjoy and thank you to all. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

It was late when Dean pulled up Oree's driveway. He parked beside her truck waiting for Castiel and Oree to arrive. Oree wanted to stop at the country store and pick up some bread and milk. He waited impatiently for them, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Finally, after twenty minutes he saw headlights filtering through the trees coming toward the house. Castiel pulled the car to a stop beside the Impala and killed the engine.

Oree got out and waited for Castiel to get the bags before heading toward the porch. She walked stiffly trying to stretch out the kinks from the ride. Dean trailed along behind them keeping his silence. Ellie was waiting just inside the door as Oree pushed it open. She whimpered and whined wanting Oree to love her before doing anything else.

"Hey girl, did you miss me?" Oree asked kneeling down to scratch and rub her. "I missed you too. How's Sam?" Ellie growled deep in her chest and headed down the hall to his bedroom. "Auntie, we're back." she called to alert her aunt of their return.

"I hear you dear." Asteria answered as they walked into the bedroom.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"No change, no words and no movements unless told to do it." Asteria replied. "Aurora what has happened?" she asked looking closely at her niece.

"I'll explain later, can you contact your friend, the pilot, and have him pick Bobby up in Sioux Falls and bring him here?"

"Of course dear, I will arrange everything. Bobby can stay with me while he's here."

"Thanks Auntie." Oree said sitting down beside Sam. "You can go on home, rest, we'll be ok."

"I'll call you later in the day." she told her kissing Oree's head. She laid her hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed gently relaying her support. She nodded to Castiel before leaving.

Oree took Sam's hand and lovingly caressed his cheek before kissing his forehead. "We're going to get you home." she whispered in his ear. "Angel can you stay with him?"

"Yes, I will watch over him for you." Castiel answered taking his seat near the head of the bed.

"Come on Dee, you need some rest." Oree told Dean as she headed for the door.

With a last look at Sam, Dean nodded and followed her out of the room. He watched her head into her bedroom after waving to him good night. He waited until the door closed and headed for the couch. No way was his kid sister getting by him without him knowing it.

* * *

><p>Oree turned the heat on in the bathroom and grabbed some clean clothes. She turned on the hot water letting it heat up as she stripped out of her dirty clothes. After adjusting the water, she stepped into the spray standing still letting it beat the weariness out of her tired muscles. She stood a few minutes longer in the spray before quickly washing her hair and soaping and rinsing her body.<p>

It didn't take Oree long to towel dry and put on clean clothes. She dressed warmly since the mornings were still cool. To keep her hair out of the way, she braided it and dug around in her closet for a watch cap. Satisfied that Dean had enough time to be asleep, Oree quietly opened her door and glanced down the hall toward her brother's room. All seemed quiet as she closed her bedroom door and started for the front door.

"Goin' somewhere?" Dean asked from his reclined position on the couch.

"Damnit!" she hissed madly stopping in her tracks at Dean's words. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Dean.

"I knew you were holding something back, wanna start talking?" he asked sitting up.

"Dee what are you doing in here?"

"Looks like I'm catching you trying to sneak out."

"You can't come with me." she told him sitting by him on the couch. "I'll have Ellie go with me."

"Give me a good reason why?"

"Dee do you trust me?"

Dean paused at the question wondering where she was going with this. He looked her in the eye and finally answered.

"With my life." he told her seriously.

"I'm going to ask you to trust me here Dee. I know it goes against every cell in your body, to not try and protect me, but only I can do this. You're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I have to keep to myself. I'll be ok, really. If I thought there was any danger, I wouldn't go." she implored taking his hands in hers. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, will you do this for me?"

Dean looked down at her small hands holding tightly to his large, rough ones. These were the hands that punched him when he teased her, doctored him when he had been injured, held him when he mourned, and worked with him when he needed support. How could he let her walk out that door and not go after her? He closed his eyes and sighed deeply before looking up at her.

"Promise me you'll be careful and call if you need me."

"I promise." she smiled softly giving him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

This simple gesture melted his macho exterior as he gladly returned the hug not realizing how much he had missed this. He couldn't picture his life without this spry of a girl in it. This was going to be hard to do, but he finally let her go and looked down at her.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked already forming an alternate plan.

"I'm not sure, shouldn't be too long, and Dee, don't have Angel spy on me either. I've blocked myself from him finding me." she chided him. "I'll be alright, I promise."

Dean slumped when she shot down his plan. He knew he had to give in, it was impossible to say no to her. She was going to go whether he forbade it or not. His kid sister was growing up before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'm holding you to that. We'll be waiting for you." he said giving in to her. Dean pulled her face to his and kissed her forehead before releasing her. "Look after her girl." Dean instructed the wolf.

"I love you big brother." she whispered. Relived she finally got through to him, Oree got up and headed for the door. Pausing for a second, she looked back at Dean sitting so alone on the couch. He looked like a kid who had lost his best friend. She gave him one more reassuring look before picking up a small pack and heading out.

* * *

><p>The first tendrils of the morning light began making their way through the leafy branches of the trees as Oree made her way through the forest. Dew dripped off the leaves and plopped randomly to the ground around her. Ellie ran ahead of her down the animal trail making sure there wasn't any danger. Oree breathed the cool morning air in deeply, clearing her mind of all else. She would come to this place often, and knew the way by instinct, like there was something there that drew her.<p>

The trees thinned as Oree stepped into a small clearing that was postcard perfect. A small double waterfall dominated one side of the clearing allowing a small stream to work its way along the edge of the clearing and on down the mountain. The water was crystal clear and sparkled like precious gems as it hit rocks in its travels.

This was Oree's private paradise and get away. No one but Ellie knew of it, no one human that is. This is where she came to talk to her guardian angel or to just get away from the world. Oree let her pack slip off her shoulder as she made her way to the outcrop of rocks that formed a perfect seat for her. It gave her a beautiful view of the waterfall and wondering stream.

Once she made herself comfortable, she lowered her head and prayed, "Seraphim, it's me Aurora, I need your help. Please will you talk to me?"

* * *

><p>It took every ounce of strength Dean had to make himself stay on the couch and not follow his sister. He cursed himself for letting her talk him into allowing her to go off on her own. Dean got up from the couch and headed for the bathroom. He paused at Sam's room glancing in at his baby brother.<p>

"Is everything ok?" Castiel asked.

"No, I just let my baby sister convince me to let her go off on her own." Dean fussed.

"Where was she going?"

"I don't know." he admitted.

"Shall I try to find her?"

"No, she said you wouldn't be able to find her. I've got to trust her, I don't like it, but what else could I do."

"I understand, Aurora can be very strong willed." Castiel commended.

"Cas what was Purgatory like?" Dean questioned him.

"Desolate, dangerous, kill or be killed, you always had to be alert and ready for the next attack." he tried to explain.

"I've noticed a change in Oree since she's been back, she's more intense, on edge, older." Dean said leaning against the doorframe. He looked over at Sam who seemed to be sleeping, it was hard to tell, at least his eyes were closed.

"Would you expect her not to be changed after being there?" Castiel asked. "Benny and I did out best to try to keep the evil from her, but we could only do so much. She had to be tough, do things she didn't like to get out of there alive. It took a lot out of her when she sealed Lucifer in his cage."

"Yeah, I know, but she's ok now right?"

"There is much about your sister that she keeps hidden. I only know what I see."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her."

"I mean do you like her like guy-girl like her, are you attracted to her?"

Castiel looked at Dean as he contemplated what he asked. How did he feel about Aurora? He enjoyed her company, liked doing things with her and missed her when he wasn't with her. He had never had these feeling before and wasn't sure what to call them or how to deal with them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Her eyes were still closed when she felt the change in the pressure around her. She waited for the feeling to pass before opening them.

"My child, so good to see you." Seraphim hummed to her as she looked up at him blinking slightly from the shining glow that surrounded his body.

"Seraphim thank you for answering me." she smiled warmly to him.

"What may I do for you?" he asked tilting his head slightly in a nod.

"I need your help, a creature called _Nameless One _has his sights on me. It wants to be free to wreck havoc on my world, human kind will be destroyed. The entire world will be destroyed."

"That is a name I have not heard in centuries. They were removed from your world and put where they would do no harm. It saddens me that one has found its way into your world and."

"Can you tell me how to stop it?" she implored.

"Child will you do whatever it takes to stop it? Will you sacrifice everything?"

"Yes, I will. It must be stopped whatever it takes. I'm not afraid." she swore solemnly.

"You can not do this alone. One of your brothers will be asked to do the impossible. Do you think he can?"

"Yes, they have given everything so many times to save our world they would not hesitate to do it again."

she said proudly meaning every word she spoke.

"This will not be easy child, a lot will be asked of you. Sit, I will call Eleos in, she will need to guide you and bestow you with..." Seraphim started as Oree came to sit at his side. She listened intently and watched a beautiful, graceful, female angel stroll toward them. She smiled down at Oree with kind, gentle grey eyes.

Before Castiel could answer Dean's question, his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello." he answered walking out of the bedroom.

Castiel listened to the one sided conservation Dean was having with Bobby. From what he heard Bobby would be on his way within the hour. That meant he found the spell and ingredients they would need. He didn't know where Aurora had gone, but hoped she would be back soon. He tried not to worry about her, but his heart was heavy. Mixed feelings bounced around in his mind as he sat with Sam. Human emotions were still difficult for him to sort through.

Oree closed her eyes and felt the feather of a touch from Eleos on the forehead. She opened her eyes to find herself back in her paradise in the woods. Ellie perked up when she saw Oree and pranced over to her. She sat there looking out over the water letting everything sink in that she had learned. She would have to convince them her plan would work. Part of them plan, they could not know or they would never agree. The first step was going to be, get Sam's soul back home and into his body. Oree got up, grabbed her pack, placed the wrapped item in it and started making her way home.

The sun was turning the evening sky brilliant hues of pink and red as it touched the tree tops throwing long shadows out across the valley. Dean stood on the porch sipping a glass of tea watching the woods. He had no idea where his sister went, but she didn't take a car to get there. He scanned the edge of the trees watching for any movement that might be his sister. She was gone a lot longer than he expected.

He didn't have to wait long before Ellie ran out of the trees and trotted toward the house. A few minutes later Oree stepped out of the shadows and turned toward the house walking slowly toward him. He watched her get closer as Ellie made her round around the yard smelling and marking her territory before pausing at the bottom of the steps to wait on her charge.

Oree saw a figure move toward the steps and recognized Dean's shape. She waved and continued on toward her cabin.

"Hey kid." Dean greeted her as she made her way up the steps. Oree snitched his glass and drained the rest of the tea in several quick swallows as she stood in him embrace. Relief flooded his mind to have his sister back.

"Help yourself." he laughed accepting the glass back. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. Have you heard from Bobby?"

"He's on his way. We should be able to do this in the morning. I just hope Tessa will help."

"I think I can convince her."

"It's Death we may have a problem with."

"Maybe not, I mean if the world is destroyed, what would he do?"

"Don't know, I saved you some soup, come on you need to warm up." he told her noticing her shiver slightly.

"Sounds good, do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Yeah, I'll go heat the soup and make you some hot tea." he agreed opening the door for her.

"Aurora! You're back, are you ok?" Castiel asked concern showing in his voice, as he got up from the couch to greet her.

"I'm fine Angel, just need a shower." she said giving him a brief hug. She gave Sam a hug too before heading for her bedroom and a hot shower.

Dean had a thick vegetable soup and hot tea ready for Oree when she came into the kitchen. He set out crackers and some fresh fruit for dessert. Oree sat in the chair Dean pulled out and accepted the food, not realizing how hungry she was until she smelled it. She crumbled crackers into her bowl and began to eat. She savored the flavors with each bite humming to herself.

"You did good big brother." she told him pausing to sip her hot tea.

"Thanks." Dean answered watching her eat and wondering where she went and what she did.

"No change in Sam?" she asked looking out into the living room.

"None, we walked around outside a little, wanted to let him get some fresh air and exercise. I helped him with a shower and Cas fed him."

"Hopefully tomorrow we can get started on getting him home."

"I hope this plane he's in that he's safe. Just wish we could contact him someway, let him know we're trying to get him back."

"I know if he's able, I know he's trying to find a way home too."

"Wanna watch a little television when you're done?"

"That sounds nice, might help me wind down after my hike."

"I'll go see what I can find."

Oree finished her soup and washed the few dishes she dirtied. She wandered into the living room to join the others. Dean was sitting in the recliner while Sam and Castiel were on the couch. Oree made her way to the couch, sitting down between Castiel and Sam but cuddled close to Castiel. Castiel was unsure what do as Oree slipped his arm around her so she could rest her head on his chest. Dean had found one of her favorite programs, Jeff Dunham and his puppets. She settled into Castiel trying to use his warmth to warm her. Noticing how cool she seemed, Castiel snapped his fingers and his trench coat he was wearing was in his hand. He draped it over her body tucking it around her.

"Thanks Angel." she whispered snuggling into the coat and taking in his scent. "It brings back memories. I don't think I ever thanked you for the use of your coat back then."

"It was nothing, you needed warmth and I didn't." he replied trying to decide if he should feel uncomfortable of not feeling Dean's sharp eyes on him.

Dean watched the exchange out of the corner of his eyes with interest. He still wasn't sure what was going on between the two, if anything. Knowing Cas, he didn't know how to even get to first base. He wasn't sure if he approved of this or not, it was his kid sister after all.

Castiel felt Oree's body relax and her breathing slow as she lost her battle with sleep. He looked down at her long dark lashes as they lay against her sun kissed skin wondering if he should wake her, but didn't want to spoil the moment. Instead, he decided to let her sleep for a while before waking her for bed. He liked feeling her next to him and how she made him feel. Tomorrow would be here soon enough, he wanted to enjoy the present.

An hour later Dean jerked awake glancing around at the others. Sam was still sitting on the couch and Cas and Oree hadn't moved either. It looked like Oree was asleep and Cas was intently watching the television.

"I think its bedtime." Dean remarked pushing down on the foot rest of the recliner so he could get up.

"I'll put Aurora to bed." Castiel replied shifting her limp body so he could pick her up.

"I'll get Sam down, why don't you take the couch? I think he'll be ok in his bedroom alone."

"I'll just watch the television while you sleep." he said starting to Oree's bedroom.

"See you in the morning." Dean said waiting for Castiel to take Oree to her room and return.

Castiel shifted Oree so he could pull the blankets down and lay her in the bed. Oree moaned and settled while he pulled the blankets over her. He looked down at her sleeping form one more time before heading back to the living room.

"If you need anything come get me." Dean told him getting Sam up. "Night."

"Good night Dean." Cas said sitting down on the couch and focusing on the television.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone see this coming? Any ideas what her secret is? Hope all had a good day and are looking forward to the New Year. Thanks to all, please leave me your thoughts. Please review.<strong>

**NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The aroma of coffee pulled Dean out of his sleep the next morning. He rolled over and stretched his body, trying to wake himself up more. He needed to use the bathroom and go check on Sam. He rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, pausing for a moment to get his bearings, then headed for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Dean came out and went to Sam's room to get him up so he could use the bathroom. They came out and Dean lead Sam to the kitchen where they found Cas had started coffee.

"I thought you could use some coffee, you seem to enjoy it in the mornings." Castiel offered sitting cups on the counter.

"It's go juice, gets your body running." Dean answered accepting a cup of coffee. He blew across the top several times before taking a test sip of the hot liquid.

"I'll get Sam some juice."

"Thanks."

"Hey guys." Oree yawned rubbing her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen.

Dean looked up and did a double take. His sister's hair stuck out from her braid in every direction. She looked like she had a poorly made bird's nest positioned on her head for hair. Not sure what to say, he kept quiet.

Castiel looked at Oree and frowned tilting his head slightly.

"Is there something wrong with your hair?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked raising a hand to her head.

"I don't think it should look like that." he said innocently.

Dean rolled his eyes knowing this wasn't going to end well. Castiel was too naive to know he was walking on thin ice.

"And how should it look?" she asked giving him the evil eye.

"More tame, a little more in control, maybe you should brush it?" he suggested.

"You men are all alike." she huffed trying to flatten her hair down and into some sort of order while ignoring Castiel. "Would pancakes be ok for breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Dean managed to get out without laughing.

"Auntie called, Bobby and her will be over after breakfast." Oree told Dean.

"Good, I'd like to get this started and get Sam back."

"Alright Angel, your first cooking lesson." she informed him tossing an apron his way.

Castiel caught the apron and held it up trying to figure out what to do with it. He watched Oree put on one and followed suit. Dean snickered seeing Castiel, an angel of the Lord, standing in the kitchen with a flower print apron hanging from his neck. Oree reached over and pulled the ends around his waist and tied it in the front.

"We are making pancakes. First, measure out two cups of mix." she instructed him handing him a box of mix, a bowl, and measuring cup.

Castiel looked at the items in his arms and back up at Oree unsure what to do.

"Well, some of us are hungry." Oree urged as she heated the griddle. "Get to mixing."

With that, Castiel sat the bowl on the table and opened the box to look inside. He took the measuring cup and poured the mix into it, spilling the mix around the cup. He then poured the measured amount into the bowl and filled it again putting that in the bowl too.

"Add a cup of milk and whisk it together."

"What is whisk?" he asked Dean who was hiding his laughter behind his coffee cup.

"It's that wire thing on the left there." Dean pointed to an assortment of utensils in a bucket on the counter.

Castiel poured milk in the cup and then into the bowl. He pulled out a whisk and tried to stir the batter, instead of whisking, splashing it out on the counter. Dean shook his head sadly as Castiel tried to understand the concept of whisking.

"Like this." Oree said showing him how to beat the batter. "You have to do it in small strokes with your wrist." Castiel watched as Aurora took his in hers and showed him how to whisk.

Castiel tried to follow her instructions and mixed the batter doing better this time.

"You may have to add a little more milk if it seems too thick." Oree commented getting the butter out of the fridge. "The griddle is about ready, is the batter?"

"I guess." Castiel said handing her the bowl.

"Now watch, you pour about a fourth a cup on the griddle, space them apart." she showed him. "You have to wait for them to set and start to bubble before you flip them."

"Flip them?"

"Yes, you have to be careful don't want to put one on top of the other." she said checking the pancakes to see if they were ready. "You want them golden brown on both sides. Dee you want butter on yours?"

"Of course." Dean said watching Oree expertly flip the pancakes to cook on the other side. As each one was ready, she piled them on a plate putting butter in between.

"Here you go, and warm syrup for topping. Now your turn, make Sammy and me breakfast." she said handing him the spatula.

Castiel stood there looking slightly bewildered and not sure what to do.

"I'm hungry Angel, start cooking." she insisted.

Castiel took the cup and measured out the batter pouring it carefully on the griddle. He repeated that step four more times watching them set, begin to bubble and brown. He turned the first one letting the corner hang over the edge of the griddle. The next one faired a little better, but ended partway onto another one. After finally getting them turned, he took a plate and stacked three on one plate and two on another.

"Not bad Angel, little more practice you'll be flipping like a pro." Oree smiled accepting the plate. "Turn off the griddle and have a seat."

"I can feed Sam while you eat." he offered taking the plate and cutting up the pancakes before adding syrup.

"Sam, open your mouth, you need to eat."

Sam obeyed Castiel and allowed him to put the food in. He began to chew slowly and robotically. Castiel waited patiently to feed him another bite being sure he had juice to drink.

"Not bad, only one slightly burnt and one slightly undercooked." Oree told him. "I'll make a cook out of you yet."

Castiel blushed slightly as he continued to feed Sam and feeling pleased with himself that he had actually cooked and happy to have pleased Aurora.

"You want a refill?" Dean asked Oree as he got up to get more coffee.

"I'm good." she told him forking another bite into her mouth. Oree was pleased with herself that she got Castiel to act a little more human.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded from the front and Ellie went on alert as Oree headed to open it. Bobby and Asteria waited on the porch for someone to open the door. Oree threw the door open and rushed to hug her aunt.<p>

"I'm glad you're here." she whispered. "Bobby good to see you." she smiled hugging the older man.

Bobby coughed before answering. "Good to see you to lass. Wish it was different circumstances."

"The guys are in the kitchen, we were just finishing breakfast."

"Any change in Sam?"

"No, still the same." she told them leading them toward the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'm good, had my quota already." Bobby replied watching Castiel feed Sam his breakfast.

"Me to." Asteria said.

"So you know what did this to him?"

"Yeah and it's not good." Dean said speaking more to Bobby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****The new year is approaching and the story continues. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all who are reading. Please review.**

**NC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Oree moved a few things around in the attached garage so they could do the summoning spell in there. Dean was painting the sigil on the cement floor while Bobby prepared the ingredients. He placed everything in a brass bowl waiting for Dean to finish before lighting it.

Oree, Asteria and Cas stood to the side watching closely.

"I'm done." Dean said moving out of the way so Bobby could sit the bowl in the middle.

"Everyone ready?" Bobby asked looking around at each of them.

Oree went to stand by Dean as Bobby begin to recite the spell in Latin before dropping a lit match into the bowl. A bright orange-red flame shot up producing white smoke before dying down. Standing in the sigil was a dark hair woman. She looked up quickly as her eyes widened.

"Dean what have you done?" Tessa asked.

"Hi, Tess, look..." Dean started but was interrupted as Oree stepped forward into the sigil.

"Hello, my name is Aurora, I'm his sister. The reason we summoned you is our other brother, Sam, is in trouble and we need your help to get him back."

"I can't help you, Death is not going to be happy about this." she told her. "You need to let me go."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I'm not his secretary, you don't ask Death to talk to you, he decides if he wants to see you."

"I think he will talk to me, Seraphim sends his regards." she said boldly.

Tessa stopped pacing and looked at her closely. There was something about this girl that was different. She was not completely human. How was it she knew this name was beyond her? Tessa cocked her head as if listening to someone talk.

"He will see you." Tessa responded waiting for the sigil to be broken.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dean asked as Oree broke the sigil and let Tessa lay a hand on her arm. Before anyone could move both disappeared. "Oree!" Dean called stepping into the circle looking around frantically.

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed stepping forward.

"Cas where did they go?" Dean asked.

"I do not know, to see Death?"

"Sonofabitch!"

* * *

><p>Oree looked around her as Tessa let her go. She was in a diner, god knows where, and there was one customer sitting at a table eating pizza. She walked slowly toward him knowing Death didn't like to be kept waiting.<p>

"You again." he stated looking up at Oree.

"Hello."

"What has those brothers of yours done now?"

"They didn't do anything, this was done to us. An ancient being called _Nameless One_ has come into our world and wants my power to free itself. It wants to destroy the entire world, every last human being. It took Sam's soul; we need to get him back so we can stop it." Oree tried to explain.

Death looked at her as he chewed his pizza. He motioned for her to sit as he studied her. Oree met his gaze without backing down knowing she had to be brave.

"Why would you need one of my reapers?"

"Sam is in another plane and only reapers can enter. We need one to bring his soul back."

"You have friends in high places I see." he noted looking at the mark just barely visible under her shirt collar. "Why should I help you?"

"I know you don't think much of us lowly mud monkeys, but I kind of like my world and would like to keep it in one piece. Where would you go to get such good pizza if it is destroyed? Please at least let us have a fighting chance, you really don't have to do anything." she negotiated.

"You are a persistent cuss. So you think you can stop it?"

"Yes, but I need my brother."

Death continued to eat his pizza, pausing to sip his soda before giving her an answer.

"Tessa, you will help this human get her brother back, now can I go back to enjoying my lunch?"

"Thank you." Oree told him earnestly. She stood and walked back to Tessa who nodded to Death that she understood.

* * *

><p>Dean was trying to put together another spell when Oree and Tessa appeared in the garage in front of him.<p>

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed stepping back trying to get his pounding heart to slow down.

"Dee are you ok?" Oree asked him.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I went to talk to Death; he agreed to let Tessa help us. Angel can you tell her what you know and where you think the plane Sam is in might be?"

"Yes." Castiel replied turning to Tessa to advise her about what he knew. They walked into the house discussing how best to retrieve Sam's soul.

"Don't you ever do that again." Dean chastised Oree.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, you know what. Death could of killed you."

"I did what I had to do to get the help we needed." she stated plainly.

"Damnit kid!" Dean fussed pulling her to him to wrap her in a big hug. She was taking way to many chances and he didn't like it.

"I'm ok Dee." she muffled from his tight embrace. "Can't breath."

"Sorry." he said releasing her and leading her back in the house.

* * *

><p>"Aurora do you have a map of the United States?" Castiel asked her.<p>

"Yes, in my desk." she said walking over to her desk and pulling out a road atlas. "What are you doing?"

"We have to find another opening for Sam to come through."

"Why can't she just take him to Heaven and then here?"

"Once in Heaven, it is almost impossible to bring a soul out again. No we must find another opening."

"How?"

"We follow the ley lines and look for heavy psychic activity."

"How do you know where these ley lines are?"

"The one where Sam disappeared runs in one continuous line around the world. It runs right through this valley here and down to Florida."

"Auntie, did you know about these ley lines?"

"Yes, dear, that is why this valley was chosen so long ago to start a settlement for our people. The mystic powers were much stronger back then, but have gradually dispersed over time. There is still power in this valley, if you know where to seek it."

"I will go check out any place we find to see if it is a useable opening." Castiel informed them.

"I don't know how long it will take me to get Sam out, sometimes angels can be..." Tessa started.

"Dicks." Castiel finished for her.

"So you've known a few too?"

"Yes, some of my brothers and sisters intentions were not honorable."

"Can I see Sam, I want to imprint his essence to help me track him."

"He's in the kitchen eating." Castiel told her showing the way.

Tessa walked into the kitchen and stopped beside Sam. She laid a hand on his forehead sensing his being. She stood still for several minutes before stepping back and looking at Oree.

"I will be leaving now. Castiel, I will contact you to bring his soul back and return it to him."

"I will be waiting." he replied.

"Thank you." Oree said.

Tessa looked over at her without answering. She turned to leave, but stopped when Dean stepped in front of her.

"I want to thank you too." he said quietly staring intently at her.

"You and your brother have cheated death too many times; you need to take care of yourself."

"I will, you take care of yourself too."

"Good bye Dean." she said before disappearing.

Dean looked at Oree hopefully knowing Tessa would do her best to bring their brother back. He went to sit down beside Sam as Asteria finished feeding him.

"Hopefully not much longer bro." he said squeezing his shoulder gently to let him know he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all your kind reviews and hope you're hanging in there, it's going to get dicey. Please review.**

**NC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The routine was becoming extremely boring to Sam. Now that Esmee was gone, he had no one to talk to. The few others that were here didn't seem too friendly or wanted to converse. Sam continued his searching through the old tomes hoping to find some clue to help him get home.

He was beginning to have doubts about Nathan's intentions now. He said he was helping, but Sam thought something didn't seem right. Nathan was starting to avoid his questions with vague answers that only led him to more questions. It was like he didn't want him to find answers that he wanted him to remain here.

Sam didn't know how many days had passed since Esmee had moved on. The light was fading some indicating night was coming. Sam hated this place. He wanted to see a night that was actually dark, void of light, pitch black. Sighing to himself, he made his way to his room to try and rest, if you could call it that. These days it seemed his mind never quieted long enough for him to find peace to sleep.

It was several hours later that Sam was waken by a hand being clamped across his mouth to silence him. He started to take a defensive stance when soft words reached his ears causing him to stop.

"Your sister sent me to bring you home." a female voice whispered to him. "Don't yell out or fight."

Sam nodded into her hand as he sat up when she removed it. He looked at her in the dim light and recognized her face.

"Tessa?"

"Yes, we need to go."

"Sounds good to me." Sam replied reaching down to get his boots and slip them on. He grabbed his shirt and jacket from the chair and followed Tessa from his room.

Tessa quietly led Sam out of the hotel and around the side of the building toward the large meadow in back of the place. She walked quickly wanting to get to the trees and away from this open area. Sam kept pace with her as they stepped into the woods. Tessa didn't slow her pace as they worked their way deeper into the forest. After several hours of steady walking and jogging, at times, Tessa came to a halt looking around the area carefully.

"How did you find me?" he asked finally able to get close enough to talk to her.

"Your sister and I think her angel friend, Castiel." she replied pulling a folder paper from her pocket.

"My brother?" he questioned cautiously.

"He was the one who summoned me, the oaf, it's a wonder Death didn't slay him then and there. It was your sister who turned the tables. She is a strong one that girl is."

"Yeah, I guess she is. Why did we have to sneak out of the hotel? Why didn't we talk to Nathan?"

"Let's just say some angels like to collect unusual things and you are one of a kind. He didn't want to share." she explained to him.

"I thought he was acting strange." Sam nodded. "How are we getting out of here?"

"We have to find another portal, an opening to your world." she said looking closely at the paper and then the area around them again. "Come, we need to keep moving."

Sam got up and fell in step behind her as she continued to trek deeper still into the woods. The light was dimming as the branches of the trees cut off its filtration. The surroundings around him were cast in dark shadows making him on edge and wary. He kept an eye and ear out for any sounds or sights that shouldn't be there. The sound was easy since there didn't seem to be real noises in this place. That only made him that much more cautious, he didn't want to stay in this place any longer than necessary.

One day pasted into another as they pushed onward, Sam wondering just how big this place was and if they were ever going to find the borders of it.

Sam accepted the bottle of water offered to him and drank a long swallow before handing it back. He knew it wasn't necessary for him to survive here, but it just automatic for him.

"How much father is it?" he asked breaking the silence between them.

"Not much further, maybe several more days, its close, I can feel it drawing me there." she said looking off to the south along the rim of the next hill. She wanted out of this place, it gave off strange vibrations and there was an undertone about the place she didn't like. "Let's go, I want rid of this place."

"Sounds good to me, the sooner we're out of here, the sooner I can get home."

"Yes, you must be returned to your body, your role is yet to come." she stated moving quickly into the brush.

Sam was puzzled by her words, but didn't have time to ask her what she meant. He hurriedly followed after her before he lost her in the brush. Tessa didn't bother looking back knowing Sam would keep up without being told. She pushed them hard, only stopping for a few minutes at a time as they continued on.

On the morning of the third day Tessa came to a stop at the edge of the woods. She took the paper out once again and conferred to the map drawn on it being sure she had found the right spot. They only had one chance at this and she didn't want to mess it up. Everything was riding on her now, she had to complete this task, and Sam Winchester must be returned to his world and his body.

"We are here." she declared at last.

"What now?" he asked sitting down on a fallen tree, glad to be off his feet, but not really feeling the ache he should after the traveling they had done.

"You will have to trust me from now on, this body can not cross over, and I am going to remove it." she explained looking him directly in the eye.

"I-I don't understand."

"Two bodies can not exist in the same plane, this body you have now, can not make the crossing. Sam you must close your eyes, and remember I will not harm you." she said as she walked toward him. Sam stood as she approached him unsure but knowing he had to trust her. He closed his eyes, standing very still as he felt her present draw nearer.

Tessa began to mumble in an ancient language Sam did not know, as she plunged her hand into his chest.

"Keep them closed, look in on yourself, your journey is almost over." she encouraged him digging deeper, and cupping a brilliant, glowing, sphere of energy that pulsed multi-shades of color and hue. She cupped it lovingly close to her body before stowing it in the leather bag she carried.

With the soul safely in place, she walked on toward a small clearing where she felt the trembling in the air. The air grew colder the nearer she drew to the thinning.

"What are you doing?" Nathan demanded as he appeared in the clearing.

"I am returning the soul you tried to keep here."

"That was mine!" he cried out reaching to stop her.

"No, he was not yours to keep, this soul's journey is not over, he must be returned." Tessa ordered. "You will not stand in my way, it has been decreed."

Nathan growled madly, but disappeared from her sight in the blink of an eye. Tessa turned back to the thinning stilling herself for the crossover as she stepped into the void between the planes letting her senses guide her on the right path to the right world.

The air around her popped and sizzled and the pressure pushed in on her as she pushed back finally able to break free of its grasp. Tessa stumbled into the hot, humid atmosphere of a bog. She looked around quickly getting her bearing before stepping toward firmer land and safety.

"Castiel I have found him and am through." Tessa said sending out a silent message to the angel. She looked around the area seeing the beauty and the mystery of the place.

"I am here." Castiel replied appearing with a swish of feathers at her side.

"Good, I have fulfilled my task, you must return his soul, he plays a major role in the future." she told him before handing him the bag. "Guard it well."

"With my life." he solemnly swore taking the bag and bowing to her before leaving. "Thank you for your help, it will not go unrewarded."

Tessa looked on for a moment and disappeared knowing there were many that needed help crossing over and her list was growing. Death would not be happy if she didn't get back to her duties.

* * *

><p><strong>So we have Sam heading home finally and into the thick of things. Much thanks to all who are hanging in, the road is going to get bumpy. Please review.<strong>

**NC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dean and Oree waited in Sam's bedroom with his body for the return of Castiel. They knew Tessa had made it through, she had called to Castiel. Asteria and Bobby had gone for supplies knowing there was nothing they could do and wanted to keep busy.

"Pacing is not going to bring him back any quicker." Oree noted as Dean paced from one wall to the other.

"It's how I stay calm." he replied glancing over at her sitting cross legged on the bed beside Sam's body. "How long has he been gone?"

"Not long." she answered looking at her watch.

Both heard the displacement of air and the swish of feathers as Castiel appeared at the foot of the bed. Oree saw the bag first and sat up taller.

"You have it?"

"Yes, if you will both leave, I will return his soul."

"Why do we have to leave?"

"It may be painful and not something you want to see, please." Castiel told her looking to Dean for support.

"Come on kid, Cas knows what he's doing; let's go get something to drink." Dean told her pulling her off the bed, putting an arm around her and leading her out of the room. Oree took one more quick look behind her as Dean closed the door.

Dean took her to the kitchen and pulled a bar stool out for her to sit down. She reluctantly took a seat and watched him move around her kitchen filling the pot with water, pulling mugs from the cabinet and looking for tea.

"Next cabinet over." Oree said.

"Any one in particular?" he asked as a piercing scream echoed from the bedroom. He looked up as his body stiffened and he forced himself to remain still and not run for the bedroom.

"Damn!" Oree cringed as another scream followed on the previous dying one. She bit her lip as tears brimmed her eyes, one silently making its way down her cheek.

Dean walked around the bar and pulled her into his arms holding her tight. She accepted his strong embrace and fisted his shirt in her small hands. A jolt of pain shot through her body taking her breath away so suddenly she couldn't draw air into her lungs.

"Kid, hey what's wrong?" Dean asked pulling her back from his chest. He watched her face pale as she gasped for breath. "Oree, stop it, you need to breath." he commanded her giving her a small shake. "Listen to me damnit!"

Oree tried to obey him but couldn't seem to make her lungs work. Another pain shot through her making her legs give out as Dean grabbed her before she fell. He carried her to the couch and laid her down. Without hesitation Dean pinched her nose and blew air deep into her lungs several times before checking her breathing. The air filled her lungs causing the black spots to slowly disperse as she pulled in a short shaky breath.

"That's it kid, try a little deeper now." Dean encouraged as he saw her chest rise and fall slightly. "Keep it up, you're doing great!" he sighed as her breathing got deeper.

"What happened?" Castiel asked hurrying to Oree's side. He laid a hand on her forehead calming her and allowing her breathing to return to normal.

"I think she felt Sam's pain too." Dean said standing up and letting Cas take his place. "She couldn't breath. How's Sam?"

"Resting now, he will come to in his own time, the soul and body must work to be cohesive again." Castiel told him as he looked Oree over carefully.

"I'll get that tea ready." Dean said going back to the kitchen.

"I'm good." Oree grimaced as she let Castiel help her sit up. Dean returned with a cup of tea and handed it to her.

"I put an ice cube in it to cool it." Dean cautioned her waiting for her to get a gripe on the cup before letting go.

"Sam?" she asked Castiel hopefully.

"It's up to him now, he's resting, but he has to find his way back."

"I might be able to help with that." she said sipping her tea. "I can dream walk."

"You need to rest." Dean told her.

"I can rest and talk to my brother." she insisted thinking this was a good time to tell Sam her plan and not have Dean or Castiel hear it.

"No." he demanded.

"I didn't ask your permission." she bristled. "Angel help me up."

"Aurora are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say I could if I wasn't sure." she told both of them getting up and heading to Sam's room daring Dean to stop her. She was in no mood to argue with him about this.

Dean stood by the couch wanting to stop her, but knowing it was useless when she got this way. He rubbed a hand down his face and went back to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Castiel settled back on the couch waiting for Aurora to return.

The door was open as Aurora made her way into Sam's bedroom. She sat the cup down and eased onto the bed beside his prone body lacing her small fingers through his much larger ones. She laid her head on a pillow and tucked her body up against him feeling his warmth. As her body started to relax her mind started looking for that thread to lead her to her brother.

The thread was there, she just needed to pick it up and follow it back to Sam. Oree picked her way carefully, searching until she latched onto the thread. She quickly worked her way backwards moving fast now until she opened her eyes on the bank of a quiet, serene lake. The sun was starting to come up and reflected in the water mirroring the image. Oree began to walk around the lake knowing her brother was near.

Sam looked up when he saw a familiar figure walking along the edge of the lake toward him. He sat still until she was within thirty feet of him and then stood and waited. Oree saw Sam stand and couldn't wait any longer. She jogged to him, jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"S'mmy." she cried uncontrollably.

"Hey Sis." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist holding her up. "It's good to see you too."

"I-I..." she tried to get out but her emotions were on overload. He was finally back.

"Sh-sh-sh, I'm ok. Come on let's sit for a bit." he told her carrying her back to the bench and sitting down letting her slide down beside him.

Oree sniffed and wiped her eyes as she leaned her head onto his arm. She drew in a shaky breath and cleared her throat.

"You had us scared there."

"What happened?"

"Your body was found in the forest, Angel and I rescued you from the hospital and brought you home. We know what did this to you."

"What, an angel or demon? I know they took my soul and I ended up in some way station."

"Yeah, but it's much worse. It's an ancient creature that is trying to get free of its bonds. It was trying to stop you from helping me." she started explaining.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"It wants me for my essence and power to break free."

"It means to kill you?"

"Yes, we've got to stop it or it will destroy the world and every human in it."

"What can we do if it's that strong?"

"There is a way, first we have to get a weapon from Crowley."

"Crowley, you think he'll help us?"

"Well, if we go, hell will be next, losing his kingdom, yeah I think he will."

"How is this weapon going to kill it?"

"Let me worry about that, but Sam you have the biggest role to play." she continued as she explained her plan and what would need to be done.

Sam grew silent as he let the words sink in as a sense of dread crept over him. How was he suppose to do what she wanted? There had to be another way. He stood and took a couple of steps toward the lake. The burden of the world was on his shoulders once again, was he going to be able to do this?

"Sis no, I can't do that, you can't ask me." Sam told her shaking his head as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"If there was any other way Sammy, I wouldn't have asked this of you. You have given so much already, I know I'm asking a lot."

"Crap Oree why does it always have to be us that has to save the world?"

"Sam you need to wake up, we don't have much time. Dean's been worried about you."

"Tessa said he was here." he said looking away.

"He didn't tell me anything, but I think whatever it was can be put on the back burner, we've got bigger problems right now."

"You haven't told him about this have you?"

"No, and it has to stay that way, you know that. Now come on, lets go." she urged him pulling back to her body and waking herself up. Oree sat up and looked down at Sam. "Hey come on there's some family that wants to see you."

Sam took a deep breath and squinted his eyes, blinking hard several times before finding Oree and focusing on her. He saw her face light up as she smiled at him. Ellie pranced on the bed licking his hand and kissing his face happy her man-child had come back. Sam appeased Ellie by scratching her ears and belly. He looked over at Oree wondering how he was going to face the others with what he knew. He fought the tears again as his gut clenched into tight knots. Oree waited for him to get up before wrapping her arms around his waist and leaned into him, soaking in his present letting it give her strength. She was going to need all the strength she could muster before this thing was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, we have Sam back now. Hope I'm keeping you on your toes, please review<strong>

**NC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dean and Castiel were sitting at the bar watching Bobby and Asteria put up groceries and discuss what was on the menu for dinner. Neither was joining in the conservation, both in silent deep thought waiting for Sam to wake up.

"Sam!" Bobby called to him when he saw Sam and Oree making their way to the kitchen.

"Sam." Dean said getting up to stand in front of him. "Glad ya're vertical." he half smiled.

"Hey Dean." Sam said quietly not sure what he should do until Dean pulled him into a tight hug that he quickly returned. He had missed his brother; it always felt like something was missing when they were apart. New tears brimmed his eyes, as he relished his brother's hug.

Dean pushed him back and looked him over carefully before asking, "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good now." Sam said but looked away guiltily knowing the secret he had to keep.

This didn't get past Dean. He knew his baby brother better than anyone and Dean knew when something was bothering him or he was hiding something. He watched Sam step away toward Castiel wondering what Sam wasn't saying.

"Good to see you up Sam." Castiel said holding out his hand.

"Thanks Cas." Sam said taking his hand and pulling him into a hug. Castiel surprised at first, but returned the hug.

"I say this calls for a toast." Bobby said sitting six glasses on the counter and pouring out shots in each. "Salute."

They all picked one up and clinked the glasses together before drinking the whiskey. Sam looked over at Oree as he sat his glass down wishing he didn't know the truth and his role in his sister's plan. She looked up at him seeing his concern and gave him a half smile trying to relay to him her thoughts. Dean watched the interchange knowing he was being kept out of the loop of something and didn't like it.

* * *

><p>"There is one more summoning we need to do." Oree announced to everyone. They all turned to look at her waiting for her to continue.<p>

"Who?" Dean asked first.

"Crowley." she stated.

"Why the hell do we need him?"

"He has something we need." she said. "Do you wanna help or not?"

"You're not doing it alone." Dean grumbled getting up.

"I'm coming too." Sam added.

"You might need my help." Castiel told Oree as he followed the three siblings.

"Well, guess they don't think I'm needed." Bobby commented pouring two more shots. "If they screw it up guess who they'll be calling."

"Looks like we get to fix dinner." Asteria said looking in the fridge to see what Oree had available. "You know kids don't ask for help until there's a problem."

* * *

><p>Dean was still grumbling to himself as he drew a devil's trap on the cement floor. Sam helped Oree with the ingredients for the summoning spell. They were measuring them into a brass bowl and talking quietly to each other. Sam seemed to be getting upset about something. Dean tried to pick up on what they were saying, but only caught a word here and there, but not enough to make any sense. This was starting to get old fast, so he decided to confront his brother figuring he would crack before Oree.<p>

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Dean questioned again interrupting his siblings who had the decency to look guilty. "Anything I should know about?"

"No and yes Dee, he's the only one who knows where the weapon is hidden. Sam if you're ready." Oree told him sitting the bowl in the circle. She waited for Sam to recite the spell in Latin before lightening a match and dropping it in the bowl. Crimson flames shot up and black smoke billowed out before dispersing and a man dressed in a dark suit stood in the circle.

"Boggers, can't a bugger have a glass of stout without being interrupted." Crowley growled turning to face the Winchesters and angel. "What do you three want now?"

"You have something we need." Oree started.

"Could you be a little more specific chipmunk, I have a lot of things?"

"It is a knife forged in the darkest part of hell from the stone of the pit by Hades himself."

"What makes you think I would know something like that?"

"'Hello, 'cause you're the King of Hell and if you want to continue being that you need to help us."

"What have you three bumbled into now?"

"Ancient creature, destroy the world and human kind thing."

"Why does that not surprise me?" he whined shaking his head. "You lot never do anything halfway."

"If the world is gone, all humans gone, hell gone, you'll be next on the hit list."

"Fine! Give me a little time to find it."

"Don't take long; this creature is not very patient. You still have the same phone number?"

"I do, are we going to be phone buddies too chipmunk?" he asked looking at Oree. "We could be BFFs."

"I'll be in touch." Oree said ignoring his jab.

"If you don't mind." he motioned to the trap.

Dean knelt down and scrapped a spot away so he could leave.

* * *

><p>The four stood around for a moment trying to decide what to do next. Sam kept glancing sideways at Oree, but tried not to be obvious about it. Castiel was watching Aurora and could almost see her mind working. Dean was watching Sam and Oree trying to decide his next move.<p>

"I'd say that went better than expected."

"Well, when his life is in danger, it is a motivation." Oree said walking back into the house.

"She's got a point there." Sam shrugged at Dean following Oree.

Dean looked at Castiel, "Guess she's right, come on."

Oree was helping clean up after dinner when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door, but didn't see anyone there. A bundle on the top step caught her eye and she went to see what it was. Picking it up, she unwrapped it and found a shiny, black bladed knife with symbols on the hilt and on the blade. She turned it over in her hand noticing how extremely sharp the blade looked. Crowley had come through for her, now she could continue with her plan. She wrapped the knife back up, carried it inside and to her room.

"Dear, we're heading out; we'll be back in the morning to help." Asteria told Oree as she wiped her hands off.

"Thank you for fixing dinner, it was delicious as always." Oree said giving her a hug.

"My pleasure."

"Boys, we'll put out heads together tomorrow and work on a plan." Bobby called to the guys.

"Ok." Dean answered.

Sam bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Instead, he scanned the internet for any information that might be useful. He watched Oree go to her room with something hidden behind her. He was sure Crowley probably delivered the knife and Oree wasn't going to let anyone know.

Dean and Castiel found one of Dean's favorite comedy movies on the television and he was trying to explain the funny parts to Castiel who didn't understand it. It was a comedy just watching them interact.

* * *

><p>Oree picked up a sweater and her Ipod and headed outside wanting some quiet time to herself. She re-arranged the pillows in the swing and sat down. Using her foot, she began to sway the swing gently looking out into the night. She put the ear buds in and turned it on to an old Bob Dylan song.<p>

"Mama take this badge from me

I can't use it anymore

Its getting dark too dark to see

Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door

Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door..."

Ellie howled from the edge of the woods and received an answer back from far away. Oree drew her knees up and rested her chin on them listening to the music. She sat like this for an hour lost in her own world.

The door opened and footsteps approached the swing and stopped.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Castiel asked softly.

"Angel." she said moving her legs so he could sit down. "Sit, I want to talk to you." she said taking out her buds.

"Ok." he said sitting beside her. He cast a sideways glance at her and waited for her to start talking. Oree took her time wanting to get the words right.

"Remember when we first met?"

"Yes, you threw me against a wall. I don't think you liked me very much."

"Well I didn't know what you were; I thought you meant to hurt Dean or Sam. I wasn't really comfortable with you, you're right; I kind of didn't like you. I could tell you were hiding something from us. And I got really angry when you did what you did, trying to be God. I thought you were going to kill all of us." she explained. "Then, you did the right thing and we ended up in Purgatory together. I figured that was it for me, I wasn't getting out of there alive. I figured you would leave me, but you didn't. I saw a different side of you. You were strong, caring, selfless, and loyal. You never once thought about yourself first, you always tried to protect me and keep me safe."

"I couldn't let you die. It was my fault all that happened. I had to make amends for the things I had done and I couldn't face Dean if I let anything happen to you."

"I know, and the time that we have spent together since coming back, it has been great, I honestly look forward to your visits and planning things for us to do. I've grown quite fond of you Castiel." she said calling him by his true name.

"I think, I would prefer you call me Angel." Castiel replied looking at her. "It's kind of nice and you're the only one who calls me that. I like that."

"Angel, I love you." she whispered leaning toward him to place a hand on his cheek as she brushed her lips lightly over his and kissed the corner of his mouth.

At first Castiel wasn't sure how to respond. Her admittance was a surprise and slightly confusing. He knew how humans loved things and each other, but wasn't exactly sure how they knew this. He carefully took her face between his hands and moved closer, kissing her on the lips. They were soft and moist and tasted like peaches. He looked into her eyes to be sure he had responded the right way.

* * *

><p>Dean decided to check on them and was just opening the door when he saw the kiss.<p>

"What t..." he started before Sam also seeing the kiss clamped a hand over his mouth and jerked him back inside.

Dean began to struggle against his hold, but Sam had him off balance and pushed him down the hall and into his bedroom before he made a fool of himself.

"What the hell, why'd ya do that?"

"Because you were going to do something stupid."

"Get out of the way."

"No, deal with it." Sam said leaning against the door crossing his arms in defiance.

"But they were kissin'. Our sister and Cas, I-I..." Dean complained throwing his arms in the air.

"Dean, they're consenting adults, it was just a kiss, besides you know Oree would probably floor you if you butted in trying to be the big brother. It's her life; we have to let her live it as she pleases."

"But Cas, man, I should of saw this coming. I tried to talk to him, but all I got was some line 'bout drowning worms and letting fish go."

"Dude, you know that didn't make a bit of sense right?" Sam said with a trying to digest his words.

"It didn't to me either."

"Look, let's just go on to bed, we need to be up early in the morning."

"I guess, but I still don't like it." he mumbled adding a few other choice words under his breath.

"You want the bathroom first?"

"Ok, thanks."

Sam watched him stomp to the bathroom and sighed. Their sister was growing up and Dean was going to have to accept it. He headed for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Sam was starting out of the room when he heard the front door open and froze in his tracks. Castiel came into view and he was carrying Oree in his arms and they were still kissing.

Sam's eyes widened as he watched them go into Oree's bedroom and close the door. He waited a few minutes, but no one came out. Crap, that could only mean one thing, Sam thought as he felt himself blushing at the images running around in his head.

"No, don't even think about it." Sam mumbled closing his eyes. "I didn't see a thing."

How was he going to get those images out of his mind? Before one of them did come out and catch him, he decided to scurry to his bedroom, shutting the door quietly. This was information Dean definitely didn't need to know, especially when he had access to weapons and holy oil. Cas was very brave indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I did a little match making here. Hope you liked. Thanks to all for taking the time to read and for those who have left me a review. It was appreciated. Please review.<strong>

**NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The next chapter has some adult content in it. Hope you enjoy. Please review. NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Castiel gently put Oree down beside her bed. He looked down into her beautiful green eyes and saw trust, but there was something else there she was trying to hide. Oree stepped closer and pushed his trench coat and jacket off his shoulders and down his arms letting them fall to the floor. Oree began to unbutton his shirt exposing his chest to her finger touch and lips. She felt him stiffen and suck in a quick breath as she starting kissing him from his mouth to his chest. She trailed her finger lightly over his ribs smiling as he shivered slightly. She pushed his shirt the rest of the way off letting it drop to the floor.

Castiel duplicated her actions and begin to unbutton her shirt watching her closely to be sure he was doing it right. She tilted her head and he kissed her neck causing her to moan softly. He continued with the buttons then pushed it off her shoulders revealing a light blue camisole. There was just enough light from the lamp for Castiel to see the faint scars she had gotten from their time in Purgatory. He ran a thumb over one on her chest letting his finger run under the strap of the camisole and kissed it as she giggled and sighed from his touch. He studied the mark left by her guardian angel and moved to the anti-possession tattoo tracing it slowly. She reached to undo his belt and unfasten his pants pushing them over his hips.

"Kick your shoes off and get rid of these." she instructed pushing them lower.

As Castiel moved to obey, she unlaced her boots and worked them off holding his arm for balance. She unsnapped her jeans and wiggled out of them letting them fall in a pile with his clothes. She stepped to him again standing on her tip toes to reach him pulling his head down so she could kiss him long and hard. Castiel wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly against his body. He marveled at her every curve that seemed to fit easily into his. She pulled back when she felt him break contact.

"Aurora, I..." Castiel whispered swallowing hard staring at her unsure if he should continue and which way to go.

"It's ok Angel." she whispered holding his face in her hands. "Kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it."

She found his lips with hers and he kissed her passionately letting his hands roam up her body. She felt his hesitation and then his desire bloom as he held her tightly to him. Oree steered him to the bed and guided them both on to it. She smiled as he slid in beside him. He trailed his hands slowly down her back to her bottom and back up. Oree slipped the camisole over her head and laid back on the pillow. He marveled at what he thought was a perfect body. Even with the faint scars that were a shade lighter than her tan skin, she looked beautiful. Aurora took his hand and put it on her bare breast letting him know it was ok to touch her. He ran his hand over her breast and brought his lips to one kissing it. She arched her body slightly up signaling him to continue. He was amazed at how she responded to his every touch and how his body responded to her touch.

They began to explore each other's bodies, slowly taking their time, enjoying each touch, each caress, and each kiss. Fireworks seemed to explode around them and nothing else mattered as they made love. Castiel felt unsure and awkward with this human enjoyment, but Aurora seemed to know when to guide or nudge him in the right direction.

Oree snuggled against Castiel tracing random patterns on his chest with the tip of her finger. She listened to the steady, strong beat of his heart against her ear. She blinked back tears, but one escaped down her cheek and fell to his skin. Castiel felt wetness as another tear slipped out.

"Aurora, is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Castiel asked wiping away another tear gently with a finger as he tilted her face so he could see her. "Please tell me."

"No Angel, it was perfect." she whispered drawing in a deep breath and brushing away the tears.

"I am not very well versed in sexual activity. I'm sure I..."

"I'd say you did pretty well for a newbie, you wanna practice again?" she asked rubbing her hand down his body until she found him, smiling when he responded.

"So we can do it more than once?" he asked drawing in a deep breath from her touch.

"Yes, this time I'm on top." she decided straddling his body and looking down at him.

Castiel stared at her wide eyed as she began to make love to him slowly. She set a slow pace but overcome in the moment increased the rocking. Castiel flipped her to her back and continued the steady rhythm bringing both of them to climax again. He turned back to his back taking her with him to rest the length of his body as they both caught their breath.

"You're a fast learner." she smiled kissing the corner of his mouth and nipping at his lip.

"It might be the teacher." he told her pulling a blanket over their bodies for warmth. Oree snuggled down in his arms relaxing as she drifted to sleep. Castiel felt her relax as he continued to rub her back gently, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dawn was approaching when Oree slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She started the shower, waiting for it to get hot before stepping into the spray. After a quick wash off, Oree dried herself and dressed in clean clothes.<p>

"Aurora are you going somewhere?" Castiel asked when she came back in the room fully dressed.

"Angel, just remember, I love you." she said placing a hand on his head and mumbling ancient Enchoin that put him in a trance state. "I'm sorry." she said kissing him before leaving.

Dean's door was closed as she carefully opened it and slipped in. She made her way to the bed and looked down at her sleeping brother. Oree laid two fingers on his forehead and sent him deeper in sleep so he wouldn't wake up.

"I'm sorry Dee, it has to be this way." she told him kissing his cheek.

Sam was coming out of his bedroom when Oree walked out of Dean's room. He stopped and looked at her closely noticing there was a subtle change in her.

"Are you ready?" she asked knowing what he was wondering. "I need to do one more thing and we'll go."

"How 'bout Dean and Cas?"

"They'll be out long enough for us to finish this." she replied walking toward the living room.

Oree took her laptop and opened her email. She sat there for a moment and began to quickly type a letter to her aunt. She set it to be delivered in an hour, knowing by then it would be over.

"Oree are you sure there's not another way? Maybe if we told the others we could..."

"No Sam, this is how it must be done. I'll call Crowley tell him to meet us outside. He'll need to use the seal to be sure it will never be able to escape." she said pulling her cell out and dialing a number.

"Wish we didn't have to use him."

"Crowley, we're ready, meet me outside my cabin so you can pick up the seal." she told him before hanging up.

Oree picked up the package she had laid on the couch before continuing out the door. Sam followed close behind her trying to think of any way he could talk her out of this plan. They found Crowley waiting in the yard for them being his impatient self.

"Don't you ever pick a decent hour to do things?" he complained.

"Not now Crowley. Here put these gloves on." she told him holding out a pair of leather gloves.

"Why would I want those atrocious things?" he sneered.

"Do you want to burn up and die?"

"Well, since you put it that way." he said snatching the gloves from her.

"This is to be put on the wall to keep it caged. You need to repeat these words." she instructed handing him a golden seal the size of a small plate with very ancient symbols engraved on it and a slip of paper.

"Fine and when is this supposed to take place?"

"We are on our way there now, you need to be ready."

"Ok chipmunk, you are a bossy one aren't you?" he complained before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Oree that state park is almost six hours away and then we'd need to hike in."<p>

"I've learned a couple of new things while you've been away." Oree informed him taking his hand and closing her eyes. She focused her energy on the state park and the hiking trail and willed them there.

Sam swayed as the dizziness made his head swim. He looked around and found them not far from the spot he had disappeared from.

"Crap Sis, that is new." he said shaking the weakness from his body.

"Take this." she said holding out the unfamiliar black bladed knife she had gotten from Crowley. "Sam I'm going to connect you with powers to make you stronger. Remember you only have seconds to do it, so don't hesitate."

"Sis, please don't..." Sam started as his voice broke from the anguish and pain. He fought tears to no avail.

"Sammy, we talked about this, it's ok, I accepted it. You have to; the world is counting on us." Oree told him gripping his hand in hers. "Just know I love both of you, and tell Dee...tell Dee there was no other way."

* * *

><p>Aurora began the ritual drawing powers from Heaven and Hell and channeling part of them into Sam. She worked slowly not wanting to overload her brother as the demon blood running through his veins protected him from the surge. He breathed heavily and squinted his eyes as the power raced through him. Time stood still around them as Oree prepared him so he could complete the plan. He didn't know how long they stood there hands linked. He opened his eyes as she pulled away from him preparing to call the being.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean frowned as he rolled over in bed trying to figure out why he didn't wake earlier. He looked at the clock and frowned at the time. Dean pulled himself up and headed out the door stopping at Sam's room to find him gone. He headed toward the front of the cabin and found it empty. Figuring Oree might know where everyone was; Dean knocked on the door and stepped into the room.<p>

"Hey Kid do you kn..." Dean started only to falter in his step when he saw Castiel standing by the bed putting on his shirt. His eyes widened in shock at he stared intently at him.

"Dean." Castiel said as he froze looking down at his partly clothed body.

"Cas, where's Oree?" he asked looking to the bed which looked like two people had been in it.

"I don't know. Early this morning she knocked me out and left."

"Knocked you out, how'd she do that?"

"It was a spell. I don't have a good feeling about this." he replied as he continued to put on his clothes.

"We'll talk 'bout _this_ later; right now we need to find Sam and Oree."

"Sam's missing too?" Castiel asked as a sense of dread began to force its way into his mind. They needed to find Sam and Aurora now.

* * *

><p>The energy was surging through Sam as he stood in the clearing waiting for Oree to summon the <em>Nameless One<em>. He listened as she chanted in the ancient language that hadn't been used in centuries. The pressure around them changed and the air grew stifling making it hard to breath. Sam gripped the knife tightly in his hand hanging by his side. He breathing quickened as he prepared himself knowing she was counting on him. Oree continued speaking, her voice growing in volume as a shape began to take form in front of her. She raised her arms shouting now and commanding the being to accept her.

Sam watched in horror as the form wavered and tried to pull away, but Oree's force was stronger and she drew it into her, absorbing it completely. The being was now trapped in Oree as she turned to Sam.

"Now Sam!" she screamed turning to him using every ounce of her power and strength to hold the being. "I love you." she whispered as Sam saw acceptance, trust, and love in her eyes.

He stepped closer to his sister using the power to shield himself as he steadied himself for his part.

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel ran into the clearing looking for Sam and Oree stopping in their tracks by what they saw. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they watched Sam. Neither could believe what was happening or were close enough to stop it.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Happy New Year and so it seems right the climax is on the first day of the year. Please enjoy. NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Sam stepped to Oree and raised the knife plunging it easily through her clothes, skin, and bone to pierce her heart**_. "Inferni detractos proieci te tenet vinctum pura et sancta_**!" he cried in Latin, the words Oree had him memorize. He watched her body hovered in the air by itself with the knife still in her chest. Blood slowly begin to drip through her clothes as she closed her eyes and let her head fall forward.

Oree's body began to shimmer and glow, growing brighter and brighter causing all of them to shield their faces from it. The light consumed her body until suddenly a shock wave shot out from her throwing Sam backwards into a rocky outcrop so hard bones broke. Dean and Castiel were flung backwards into the trees that were uprooted and tossed with them. As suddenly as the wave exploded out, it imploded pulling rocks, branches, trees anything loose back toward it with such force rocks embedded into the tree trunks. Suddenly a huge popping caused the light to disappear into the ground leaving behind debris piled in a huge mound. The air became very still and silence filled the clearing as dust began to settle, particles glinting in the sun as it floated on the wind that pushed easily through the clearing. Nothing moved for what seemed like an eternity.

Dean coughed hard and rolled over groaning in pain from a broken arm and probably broken ribs. He lay on his back looking up at the sky trying to understand what he just saw. He closed his eyes thinking he was imaging it all when he heard and then saw movement off to his left. Castiel stumbled over to him and collapsed beside him. Dean could see wounds already beginning to heal on his face.

"Dean are you hurt?" Castiel finally got out as he loomed over him trying to access his injuries.

"Feels like broken arm and ribs are the worse that I can tell." he coughed groaning in pain from the exertion.

Castiel laid two finger on his forehead and used his grace to mend the broken bones. Dean took a deep breath and sat up surveying the destruction around them in disbelief. It looked like a small bomb went off in the clearing, trees were flattened, broken limbs lay everywhere and the last place he saw Oree had a mixture of debris piled in a mound.

"Sam, what happened to him?" Dean asked looking around hunting his body. He saw him by the rocky outcrop and made his way to him. "Sam." he called to him carefully rolling his limp body over. Blood was running down his face from a head wound and Dean could tell he had numerous broken bones. He felt his neck searching for a pulse. He finally found one that was very weak and thready. "Cas, Sam's bad you gotta heal him, I can't loose anyone else tonight."

Castiel made his way to Sam's bleeding, broken body, but kept looking to the spot where Oree disappeared. He knelt by Sam and placed a hand on his chest feeling the broken bones and wounds. He felt a power that was working through his body slowly beginning to heal it. Castiel focused his efforts to latching onto to this power and using it to help heal Sam. The power was a mixture of light and dark and he felt a thread of Aurora's essence intertwined in it. Castiel closed his eyes and pictured Aurora smiling up at him. This little thread of power was all that was left of Aurora. She was so full of life, so giving, so willing to share, he couldn't imagine life without her. He had grown very fond of her and tried to understand the emotions coursing through his body.

Dean stood up and haughtily walked to the pile of debris looking for some sign of their sister. His mind was about to explode with pain and sorrow and anguish. This couldn't be happening, not this way. She had her whole life ahead of her, she couldn't be gone, this wasn't happening.

Castiel watched as Sam began to heal, partly by his grace and partly by Aurora's power he possessed. Sam groaned and cried out as bones reset and became whole. His wounds healed leaving thin lines of scars. After several minutes, Sam coughed and drew in a shaky breath before trying to sit up. Dean was beside him again taking a bandana to wipe the blood from his face so he could see better.

"Oree." he gasped as tears freely flowed down his face blurring his vision. "She said it was the only way." he sobbed letting his body sink back to the ground. He couldn't bear to face Dean or Castiel after what he did. How was he going to live with himself? Numbness took over as the sobs subsided, but he didn't make any attempts to get up.

"Sam you need to get up." Dean told him trying to get him to focus on him. "Come on there's nothing we can do here. I think he may be going into shock, lets get back to the cabin." he told Cas as he looked into Sam's glazed, unfocused eyes.

Castiel and Dean pulled Sam to his feet and supported him since he couldn't support himself. With a blink of the eyes they were back at the cabin. They took Sam to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. He hadn't spoken or responded to them since collapsing. Dean gently slapped his cheeks trying to get him back to reality, but he didn't respond to him.

"Dean, let him be for now." Castiel told him taking a blanket and covering Sam up. "His mind has shut down, he can't accept what he had to do. The creature is gone, Oree destroyed it by giving her life." he said sadly a feeling of loss building in his chest making it ache.

"He killed our sister, damnit, how do I deal with that?" Dean stormed racking his fingers through his hair. "Why, why would she do this?"

"I knew she was hiding something, but I never thought it would be this. I could sense a deep sadness in her last night when we were together."

"I want some answers." he said looking at his younger brother's trembling body. "I need to know." his voice quivered slightly as tears wet his cheeks.

"I'll make us some tea." Castiel said heading out of the room. He needed time to absorb all that happened. He was having feelings he had never had before.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled his cell from his jacket and dialed Bobby. He needed to let them know what had happened.<p>

"Bobby." Dean managed to get out before his voice cracked and a soft sob escaped his lips.

"We already know son, she sent her aunt an email." Bobby said quietly. "Are you and yer brother ok?"

"Sam's far from ok." Dean laughed sadly. "Me, I'll let you know later."

"Do you want us to come over?"

"No, we'll be ok, you take care of Asteria. I'll take care of my brother."

"Call if you need me." Bobby said hanging up.

* * *

><p>Dean flipped the phone shut and threw it across the room. Grief ate away at his soul as he breathed hard trying to get it under control. He walked out of Sam's room and toward the kitchen, stopping when he heard noises at the front door.<p>

He barely had the door open when it was knocked from his hand by the driving force of Ellie's body. He stumbled backwards as she raced through the house from one room to the next. He heard her howl mournfully when Oree couldn't be found. One more long howl echoed through the cabin before it became quiet again. Dean looked and saw Ellie curled at the foot of Oree's bed whining and chuffing in morning.

"I know girl, I know." Dean whispered to her as he rubbed and scratched her head trying to comfort her.

She couldn't be gone, he never got the chance to tell her he loved her too. His vision blurred as tears welled in his eyes. He had felt such passion and love last night and such heartbroken agony right now. He didn't know how humans dealt with these feelings. Such highs and lows, all jumbled together, he didn't know what he should be feeling. Castiel stood at the sink looking out the window holding a cup, making tea long forgotten. He didn't hear Dean come up behind him until he spoke.

"I gave Sam a sedative, he should sleep for a few hours I hope. Don't know if he's goin' to be able to deal with this. What he did, I just don't know."

"Tea, let me get it started." Castiel said coming out of his trance.

"I think we need something stronger than tea." Dean told him taking out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. He poured double shots in each glass and handed one to Castiel. Dean looked at the amber liquid and sighed gulping it down in two swallows. Castiel watched him and did the same thing coughing slightly from the burn as it coursed down his throat. Dean poured himself another one and did the same for Castiel when he sat the glass in front of him. Both drank the liquor letting the alcohol numb their bodies and minds.

"This is suppose to help?" Castiel asked as he accepted another shot.

"No, but it makes the hurt not as bad." Dean answered watching the liquid swirl in his glass before drinking it.

"I don't think its working." he said looking down into his empty glass not feeling any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't send the hell hounds or curse me, it was the only way, we still have a few more chapters before the end so there is still hope, don't give up. Thanks to all who have been here since the beginning and thanks to all who have joined along the way. Please review.<strong>

**NC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"I need to leave for a while." Castiel told Dean who was trying to finish off the bottle of whiskey.

"Su-ree." he slurred slightly, drunk enough to feel no pain, but not near drunk enough to pass out.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be right here with my comatose brother." he saluted him with the glass.

Castiel gave him one last sad look before vanishing. He was going back to Heaven and look for Aurora's soul. He wanted to be sure she was there.

* * *

><p>Dean was on his feet and running down the hall, when he heard yelling from Sam's bedroom. He bounced off the wall and stumbled into the room to find Sam tossing and crying out for Oree. Dean trapped his arms to his side and tried to get him to calm down. Ellie was whining and growling as she pranced at the side of the bed wanting to see what was wrong with her man-child.<p>

"Sam, hey man, stop it." Dean fussed at him as Sam tried to break his grip.

"Didn't want to, no other way." he cried out staring wild eyed at Dean, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"I know Sammy, I know." Dean assured him as Sam shook uncontrollably. Dean pulled him up into his arms letting his wet, snotty face rest in the nap of his neck. Sam sobbed silently quickly wetting Dean's tee shirt with his tears. Dean brushed his own tears away while he tried to comfort his brother. Sam clutched Dean's tee in his fists clinging to his brother in desperation. Ellie eased up beside them and butted Sam with her snout wanting to give him comfort too.

"Kill me." Sam finally got out loud enough for Dean to hear as his breathe hitched in his throat. He couldn't accept being alive and his sister dead. He didn't deserve to live.

"Stop it! I don't wanna hear that again!" Dean growled out with so much anger and rage in those words that Sam cringed away from him, a note of fear crossing his mind. Ellie growled at Dean as she tensed ready to protect Sam.

Dean pulled Sam back far enough that he could look into his eyes letting him know he was very serious. "Don't you dare dishonor our sister thinking that way. She sacrificed everything." He looked at Ellie and clucked at her letting her know it was alright and to stand down.

"C-Can't live with my-myself." he hiccupped as the tears slowly began to stop. He was so exhausted and defeated he could barely move.

Dean pulled the blanket up on Sam's cold body trying to keep him warm. Sam's heart was breaking and he could feel an emptiness already forming there. He felt Dean tighten his grip on his body as he buried his face deeper into Dean's tee knowing nothing would ever be the same again.

"Dee, I'm sorry for before, shouldn't have left." he mumbled sadly.

"It's ok Sammy, I let you go, it's partly my fault too. We're good, don't worry now, you need to rest." Dean told him getting up from the bed. "I'm goin' put on some sweats."

"You comin' back?" Sam asked hopefully sounding so much like his five year old self.

"Yes." Dean said ruffling his hair. "Just give me a sec."

Sam nodded and wiped his face on the sleeve of his shirt as he pulled the blanket closer around him waiting for Dean to return.

* * *

><p>"Here, move over." Dean told him as he slid into the bed and pulled Sam over against him covering both of them with the blankets.<p>

Sam readily accepted the offer and curled into his side seeking the comfort and warmth he needed from his brother. Sam didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for what he did, even if Dean did. Fresh tears formed when he thought about Oree. It seemed like they never catch a break and at least one of them always seems to die to save the world. Why was it always them, why couldn't it be someone else who had to sacrifice everything for once? They had lost so much over the past years, it wasn't fair, they deserved some happiness too. He didn't see how that was going to happen now, not with Oree gone. Exhaustion, drugs and shock finally caused him to drift into a restless sleep. He couldn't get the scene of him stabbing his sister out of his mind. He could still feel the ease of the knife cutting into her flesh. Sam jerked in his sleep only to have Dean tighten his hold on him and mummer soothing words in his ear. Dean was afraid to leave his brother alone in the state of mind he was in. First thing tomorrow, he was putting all the weapons in the Impala out of Sam's reach.

Dean lay still as his brother slept beside him and Ellie slept beside Sam. A million things were bouncing around in his mind keeping him from even thinking about sleep. He was already trying to work out a plan to bring Oree back. The problem was, there wasn't a body for her to come back to, but he wasn't going to give up not when it concerned his sister. Sleep finally overtook him as darkness crept in to surround the cabin. The noises of the night were subdued and quieter than usual as if in respect for Oree's passing.

* * *

><p>The weight was heavy as Sam tried to fight his way up from the depths of sleep. Something was holding him down and he pushed wanting to be free. He fought to open his swollen eyes a slit and saw Ellie raise her head off his legs and chuff at him. He freed his hand and scratched her ears as she whined sadly. Sam pulled himself from under Dean's arm and eased to the side of the bed sitting up slowly hoping the room would stop spinning so he could get up. Dean rolled over as Sam stilled not wanting to wake him up.<p>

Being careful not to fall, Sam stumbled to the bathroom. He relieved him and turned on the water at the sink letting it get hot so he could wash his face. He splashed water on his face gently rubbing his eyes to get the crud out of them. After drying his face and hands, Sam aimed him body toward the living room using the wall to help hold him up. He stopped in the living room and looked around seeing Oree on every surface and in every corner. He hung his head as her last words came back to him again. Ellie trailed behind him watching his every move.

The room started to close in around him, pressing so hard he couldn't breathe. Sam lunged for the door and went to stand on the porch letting Ellie out with him. He watched her lop across the yard and disappear into the woods. His legs still felt weak so he made his way to the swing and sat down letting it move quietly back and forth. The sun would be up soon and a new day would begin; a day that his sister would never be able to experience. Fresh emotions filled his mind causing him to suck in a deep breath. New tears flooded his eyes, so he used the back of his hand to wipe them away. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against chain.

* * *

><p>Dean rolled over and felt around finding an empty spot where his brother had been laying. He sat up and looked around the room not finding Sam. He slipped out of bed and checked the bathroom and his room but not finding him. Dean headed quickly to the front of the cabin checking in the living room and kitchen. He finally opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch to find Sam sitting in the swing, head twisted at an angle, eyes closed, and mouth hanging slightly opened, snoring softly. He stood on the porch watching his brother sleep.<p>

"Sammy, hey you're goin' to break your neck there, wake up." Dean prompted him giving his shoulder a shake.

"Wha-hu-nn?" Sam grunted trying to wake up. "Dee?"

"Yeah, you ok?" he asked giving him a quick glance up and down.

"Where? What?" Sam asked rubbing his stiff neck and looking around. The coolness of the morning made him shiver.

"You need to come inside." Dean told him noticing his shivering. "You're cold, come on I'll make some coffee."

Sam stood up hugging his arms around his body to try and keep what warmth he could inside. His body trembled as he made his way to the door and inside. Dean steered him to the kitchen and a bar stool. He went back to the living room and pulled the blanket off the couch and took it to wrap around Sam.

"Here, put this around you." Dean said draping the blanket around Sam's shoulders. Sam pulled it closer around him holding it closed with his hands.

Dean busied himself making coffee. He pulled the bread out and dropped two slices in the toaster. Sam needed to eat something, even if it was only a couple of bites. He got milk out and found the sugar to doctor Sam's cup of coffee.

"Here, be careful it's hot." Dean told him placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

Sam cupped his hands around the cup letting the warmth heat his cold hands. He raised the cup and blew across the top trying to cool the liquid. Being careful, he began to sip the coffee. Dean pulled the toast out of the toaster and smeared a spoon of preserves on each slice.

"Try and eat this."

"Not hungry." he whispered feeling his stomach roll just looking at food.

"You gotta eat one bite for me?" he coaxed pushing the plate closer.

Sam tentatively picked up the toast and took a bite chewing slowly. He sipped the coffee hoping it would help the bread go down. Dean watched him closely as he chewed a bite of toast. Sam's complexion was pale. He had dark circles under his eyes that were red rimmed and bloodshot. Even with the blanket and coffee, his hands still shook slightly.

"Think you can talk 'bout what happened?" he asked quietly gauging his reaction.

Sam stiffened then hunkered deeper into the blanket becoming extremely interested in his coffee. He bit his lower lip between his teeth frowning slightly. His mind and his mouth were not cooperating and the words wouldn't come out. He blinked back the tears in his eyes afraid to look at Dean for fear of what he would see, contempt, anger, hatred, pity, doubt. He deserved it all and more for killing their sister. He bit back the bile that was threatening to rise in his throat.

"It's ok, but as you always tell me, it's better if you talk than hold things in. Don't let this eat you up Sammy, let me help you." Dean told him after seeing how upset Sam was getting. "When you're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Anguish and heartache, couldn't help it. Hope I was able to express it here. Thanks for the reviews and thank you for all who are reading this story. Please review.<strong>

**NC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The next days past slowly as they researched trying to find something that might help them get Oree back. Sam still wouldn't talk about it and Dean tried not to press to hard hoping he would open up soon. He knew it was consuming him since he was blaming himself for what he did, but what Dean could piece together, Oree had planned the whole thing. She convinced Sam it was the only way. He flipped on the radio for some noise in the quiet house and stopped as he listened to the words of the song:

_ "If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man..."<em>

Dean looked over at Sam who paled slightly after hearing the words. He looked back down at his plate clenching his jaw. Dean flipped the radio back off not wanting to hear more about dying young.

"Heard anything from Cas?" Sam asked as they ate breakfast. Well Dean ate; Sam pushed his food around on the plate making a good show.

"No, he's not answered any of my prayers."

"Mine either. It's been over a week now, you think he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine, losing Oree hit him hard too." Dean commented watching Sam push the food to the other side of his plate. "You need to eat bro; it's not goin' to help you starving."

"Not hungry." he mumbled not looking up.

Dean frowned trying to think of a way to get food into Sam. Both turned when they heard scratching and whining at the backdoor. Dean got up and walked to the door opening it letting Ellie in. She began to prance and gruff at them running to the door and back to them several times.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Sam said as Ellie pulled on his sweats almost pulling him into the floor.

"Hold on girl, let us get some clothes on." Dean told her pulling Sam up from his chair and pushing him toward the bedrooms. "Put on some warm clothes, she's not going to stop unless we see what she wants."

"Do you think it could be Oree?" Sam asked hopefully looking back at Ellie and the happiness he saw on her face. He knew something was up with her.

"If it is, then it's a miracle. We both saw her disappear. I looked and didn't find anything after the explosion."

Dean and Sam quickly dressed in warm clothes before heading back to the kitchen and out to the Impala. Dean pulled his Colt out of the weapon's bag and tucked it in the back of his jeans. He picked up Sam's gun and carried it back inside.

"You won't do anything stupid will you?" Dean asked Sam holding out his Taurus, but not letting go until he was sure what state of mind Sam was in.

"No." Sam said sincerely looking him in the eyes before accepting the gun. He checked the load and slipped it in the waist of his jeans letting it rest in the small of his back.

They both grabbed a small pack and tossed waters and power bars in them before joining Ellie outside. Dean shouldered his pack and sized Sam up being sure he looked ok.

"Ok girl, what do you want to show us?" Dean asked the wolf as she ran around the house and waited to see if they would follow. When she saw they were, she headed for the woods. Dean and Sam jogged to the woods and headed in trying to keep up with the pace Ellie set.

The woods became thicker the deeper they ventured making them slow and tread more carefully. Ellie made sure she kept them in sight as she wove through the trees heading for the heart of the forest. Dean led the way pushing through brush and saplings trying to keep an eye on the blur of the wolf and making a path for Sam.

* * *

><p>Castiel had questioned numerous angels, the ones who would talk to him at least, trying to find Aurora's soul. None knew of her death. He found Tessa delivering a soul to Heaven and questioned her, but she was no help. Her list did not include Aurora's name. She did agree to check with the reapers to see if any of them had her name to reap her soul and would let him know.<p>

He started searching through the Heavens in hopes of finding a trace of her. He tuned in angel radio, but there wasn't any chatter regarding anything unusual happening with a soul. This worried him, there was no way her soul would be condemned to hell, he thought; she had given the ultimate sacrifice to save the human race and the world. Castiel sighed in doubt as he ran into another dead end. He was not giving up, he had to have faith she was out here somewhere. He owed it to Dean and Sam to find out what happened to her.

* * *

><p>"Does she even know where she's goin'?" Dean huffed as he used a tree for support. He was red faced and panting for breath from the excursion.<p>

"She seems to think so." Sam panted stopping beside him.

Ellie ran back to them and growled and gruffed anxious for them to continue. Dean wiped his face on the sleeve of his shirt getting the sweat out of his eyes. Sam brushed his sweat soaked hair out of his face trying to see. They both pulled out water and gulped huge swallows and splashed some on their faces to cool off. Jackets were shed now that they had warmed up.

"We only have two legs, give us a minute." Dean huffed back at her as he got his second wind. "You good?" he asked Sam before moving out after Ellie. Sam nodded and tossed his empty in his pack before getting up.

Dean and Sam noticed the trees were thinning and they could hear water flowing nearby. They broke through the last of the trees into a clearing stopping to catch their breath and look around. The beauty of the place made them pause in wonder. Neither has seen such a postcard perfect scene, from the waterfall, to the glittering of the rays of sun that bounced off the surface of the water to form rainbows in the mist, to the meandering stream, and the moss covered rocks. Dragon flies darted over the slower moving water in search for food. They could even see small fish swimming around in the shallows near the bank.

"Wow." Sam said breaking the silence.

"Breathtaking." Dean agreed drinking in the beauty of the place. "Ellie?" he called to the wolf searching for her.

"I think she's over that way." Sam pointed to the rocky outcrop that looked like a bench. "Do you think this is Oree's safe haven, where she comes to think?"

"Maybe, Ellie wouldn't have brought us here if Oree hadn't been here before, she knew the way. Cas, if you hear me, we're deep in the woods behind Oree's cabin, something is going on. You might want to join us." Dean prayed softly as his spidery senses went through the roof. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the air around them seemed to electrify.

"You feel that?" Sam said quietly letting his hand wander to his weapon.

* * *

><p>"Dean." Cas spoke as he appeared behind them. Castiel stepped forward and surveyed the area, but was more interested in the rocky outcrop where Ellie was bouncing around. "What is wrong with Electra?"<p>

"Come on, let's check it out." Dean told him walking carefully toward her with Sam and Castiel following closely.

The three stopped as they neared Ellie looking around trying to determine what was making the sudden change to the air around them. A bright light caused them to shield their eyes for a few moments until it passed. Dean was the first able to see and swallowed hard going into protective mode by stepping in front of Sam. Castiel blinked several times until he could see again and suddenly went to one knee bowing his head. Sam finally stopped seeing spots and tried to step around Dean who stopped him by putting up his arm. Sam's eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open from what was in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly, the journey is almost over only a couple more chapters to go. Thanks to all of you who have taken this journey with me, to all who have favored, to all who are following and to all who have left me reviews. They mean a lot to me, it helps me know if the path I'm taking is right or if I need to take another one. A special thanks to those who are checking out the other trio stories. Please review.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Dean's body stiffened as he went into full hunter mode and protection mode combined while he held Sam back behind him. He looked over at Castiel and saw he was bowing reverently. He knew his gun was not going to help him now.

"Cas do you know them?" Dean asked quietly not taking his eyes off the ones in front of them.

"They are Enochian angels." Cas replied still not moving. "The highest order of angels in Heaven, I have never seen one."

"I know one of them, when our sister was kidnapped, he saved her." Dean commented curious why they were here.

"Rise Castiel." a gentle male voice commanded.

Castiel stood up facing the three angels who sat before them. Light emitted from them casting a halo effect around their bodies. They were dressed in pure white robes with belts of gold braid. Their grey eyes had a blue tinge to them as they watched the two brothers and the angel.

Ellie started howling and whining excitedly that drew the three's attention. Dean stepped forward so he could see around a long silk curtain blocking their view. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw the body of their sister lying on a pallet. She was pale and still and he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Aurora." Castiel said softly seeing what Dean saw. He started to step toward her, but was stopped. "You have her soul that is why I couldn't find her." he addressed the angels.

"Your sister had a very brave and strong soul." Seraphim commented. "She did not hesitate to give her life for your world. We brought her here to honor her, not many of you humans are willing to do this."

"Take me." Dean said stepping away from the other two toward the angels showing no sign of fear more defiance.

"Dean." Sam cried in shock at his words.

"Would you like to explain?" one of the female angels asked.

"My sister, if you need a soul, take mine and give hers back." Dean replied holding his head high. "Mine for hers."

"No, no!" Sam demanded. "If anyone should do that, it should be me. I was the one who killed her."

"I know both of you, the Righteous Man and the boy with demon blood." Seraphim said. "You have both died several times in the past saving your world and here you are willing to give your lives again for one soul. Saving the world must run in the Winchester blood."

"That soul is my sister; I'd do anything for her."

"Both of you have no problem sacrificing for others." Eleos added.

"Seraphim, Eleos, Camael," Castiel started. "I would freely give up my existence for Aurora to live."

"Castiel, the angel who tried to be God." Seraphim noted.

Castiel hung his head in shame of his action. "It was a mistake I made; I take full responsibility for my actions, but I will freely give my life for her's"

"At least you corrected the mistake before all was lost." Camael told him. "Most would not have done that."

"Your love for your sister is immense, I commend you for that."

"Please bring her back." Sam begged as tears etched their way down his cheeks.

"She has done much for your world and she does keep you two anchored in a way no others has. There is still much for both of you to accomplish but I wonder will you have the guidance needed without your sister?" Seraphim noted.

"You promised to keep her safe." Dean accused. "You gave her your mark."

"Yes, but I would not take away her free will and what she did was her choice. She spoke with me about this plan and I gave her what help I could. She made the final choice."

"She made the only one guaranteed success." Camael added.

"And you Castiel, it seems she loved you, but how do you feel about her?"

Castiel blushed as his remark but answered, "I do have strong feelings for her, this is all new to me, I think it could be love."

Dean and Sam eyed Castiel as his words sunk in. Their suspicions were correct; there were feelings between the two of them.

"Will you bring her back?" Dean asked waiting for a response.

The three angels looked at one another in deep thought, then back at the three standing before them. It seems they communicated without speech deciding Aurora's fate. Seraphim stood looking down on them before strolling slowly behind the curtain to Ellie and Aurora's body. Ellie bristled and growled at his approach wanting to protect her charge.

"I will not harm her, it's alright." he spoke calmly to Ellie raising his hand to her.

Ellie whined at him, but kept her place beside Aurora watching his every move so she could guard.

Serephim knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her forehead. Blue light begin to shine out from under his hand as it enveloped her body before dying out. He stood, stepping back waiting for the first breath of life. Aurora's mouth opened and air was drawn into her lungs.

"Aurora!" Dean cried running to her side. He dropped to the platform beside her and watched her pull in another breath. Color began to return to her face as her breathing increased. Ellie yipped and whined licking her face and hands. "Easy girl, I got her."

"Dean?" Sam questioned moving toward them not sure if what he was seeing was real. He held his breath waiting for Dean to answer.

"She's got a pulse." he called checking her neck before picking her up in his strong arms. Dean held her close to him as he stepped back toward the others with Ellie following at his side. "Time to go home."

"Thank you." Castiel bowed to the angels as his heart pounded faster with the sight of Aurora alive.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam agreed smiling broadly. "Thanks so much."

"Can we leave now?" Dean asked wanting to get Aurora home.

"Close your eyes and take care of your sister she is important to your world." Seraphim said slowly waving his hand before him.

The three obeyed and could tell when the pressure around them changed and they felt the sun on their face. They opened their eyes and were back in the clearing again.

"Cas can you get us home without hiking?"

"Yes." he said waiting for Sam to bend down and hug Ellie before he stood between the brothers putting his hand on each of them, transporting them to the front yard in front of Oree's cabin. Dean and Sam looked around and headed for the front door.

"I'm going to lay her down." Dean told them heading for her bedroom.

"I'll straighten the bed up." Castiel said following him. "I did help mess it up."

Dean stopped short causing Castiel to run into him. "We'll discuss your intentions toward my sister later." he growled.

"I sense you're not happy." Castiel surmised pulling the covers down and straightening them so Dean could lay her down. Castiel pulled the covers up over her and laid a hand on her cheek brushing it softly with a finger wanting to kiss her, but felt Dean would not approve.

Dean cleared his throat, standing with his arms crossed waiting for Castiel to leave. Sam stood in the doorway biting his lip to keep from laughing at the scene. He was so glad that he was not Castiel right now as Dean glared at him.

"I'll call Bobby and Asteria to let them know she's home." Sam said pulling out his cell.

"I'll leave the door open so we can hear her. Come back to us little sis." he whispered to her kissing her forehead. Dean steered Castiel and Sam out of the room and toward the kitchen.

"She going to be ok?" Sam asked staring back at the door.

"She is resting in a deep sleep." Castiel told him. "I can sense a little, but not much."

"I say this deserves a toast." Dean said sitting three glasses on the counter and pour shots in each. They each took up a glass and Dean said. "To Aurora and her safe return to us."

"Aurora." Sam and Castiel said together clicking their glasses and downing the amber liquid in one swallow.

Sam coughed slightly as it took his breath away. Dean smiled and Castiel didn't feel any effect at all.

"So, you wanna tell me about you and my sister?" Dean asked standing in front of him staring him down and a scowl on his face.

Sam took a set at the bar waiting for the show to begin, this he didn't want to miss. He hoped he wouldn't have to be a mediator and stop any bloodshed. Sometimes his brother could be unreasonable and hard to get alone with when it came to people he cared about. Yes, Sam knew he did consider Cas part of their family too, but Cas and Oree, that may take a little longer to accept.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course I couldn't keep my favorite OC dead; she is liked too much by all. I enjoy writing about the sibling trio seeing where my little writing demon takes me. Maybe they have one more adventure waiting to be written. Hope you have enjoyed the trip. Only two more chapters left and the end will be here. It saddens me as it does some of you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.<strong>

**NC**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This chapter I dedicate to all the loyal reader who like the character I created in Aurora. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

She thought she would feel pain as the knife pierced her body, but it was no more than a pen prick as she gazed into her brother's pain filled eyes. She hated that Sam had to be the one, but with the demon blood, she could make him strong enough to do it without killing him. She didn't want to sacrifice one of her brothers too; this was on her and her alone. Dean could not have survived the power she gave to Sam.

Brilliant light blinded her as coldness crept over her. She thought it would be hot, burning, agonizingly hot, to be met with instead with a chilling cold. Her body floated in nothingness as memories of her younger years danced around in her head causing her to smile happily. Her mother's smiling face looked down on her and caressed her cheek as Oree closed her eyes and let the memories of another time lull her.

Aurora could hear singing, beautiful, soft singing but her eyes were so heavy they wouldn't open. She let the singing carry her deeper into her mind letting her see things she had long forgotten. Aurora was at peace within herself.

"My child awake now." a male voice called from the mist. "It's time to go home, your journey is not finished, there are those who are waiting for you, who love you and need you."

"Can't I stay?" she asked.

"If you wish, but your brothers want you to come home. They miss you very much and what about the one you call Angel?"

"My brothers." she said sadly. "Yes they will be so sad and may try something stupid."

"So what do you decide, it is your decision to make, no one will force you to return."

"I need to go home." she decided. "Will it take long?"

"No child, not at all. When you're ready to wake, you will be home." the voice faded and Oree felt a change come over her, a heaviness, she felt strong arms pick her up and a familiar voice whisper her name. She knew those arms and felt the safety they provided. Yes, she would be ok back with her family and her angel.

* * *

><p>"Should we check on her?" Sam fidgeted looking up from his computer.<p>

"Cas just looked in on her fifteen minutes ago." Dean told him.

"She was still sleeping." Cas added.

"It's been hours." he whined unhappily. He wanted to see her awake, to know she was ok.

"I'll have dinner ready in thirty minutes." Asteria called from the kitchen as she busied herself making dinner. Bobby was helping her prepare the meal. They had become rather close since first meeting and Bobby was enjoying spending time with her and her with him.

"Sam, she'll wake up when she's ready." Dean tried to appease him as he changed the TV channel.

"I'll check on her again." Castiel offered starting to get up.

"Let me." Sam said closing his laptop and heading for Oree's bedroom. He walked quietly into the room and over to his sister's bed. He sat down beside her and took her hand. "Come on Sis, come back to us." he whispered closing his eyes and reaching out trying to connect with her. She was always better at reaching him than him her. "We'll be waiting Sis." he sighed kissing her forehead before leaving.

* * *

><p>"You boys go wash up, it's almost ready." Bobby announced from the doorway.<p>

"You heard him, let's go." Dean told his brother getting up from the recliner.

"Coming." he answered following Dean.

Asteria sat the last of the food on the table as the boys came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. There was baked chicken, potato salad, green beans, sliced tomatoes and cucumbers, rolls, and pie. Asteria blessed the food and gave thanks that Aurora was returned to them.

Castiel heard a soft moan and a little rustling in Aurora's bedroom. He got up and went to investigate the noise. Aurora was moving slightly in the bed as she tried to clear the mist from her mind.

"Aurora, I'm here." Castiel told her taking one of her hands in his. "Can you open your eyes?" he encouraged.

Aurora turned toward the voice and squinted her eyes as she forced them open a slit but not able to focus on anything. She could make out a shadow beside her and felt someone rubbing her hand. She concentrated on her hand and made her fingers close.

Castiel's eyes widen when he felt fingers tighten around his hand. "Aurora." he whispered squeezing back and leaned over closer to her face so she could see him. He saw her eyes were slightly opened but slowly closed. She shifted in the bed and settled back down to sleep. Castiel headed for the kitchen to tell everyone the good news.

"Aurora woke for a second and squeezed my hand." Castiel informed them with a small smile.

"Thank goodness." Asteria smiled. "She's going to be ok, I can feel it."

"Good to hear." Dean added.

"I'm going to sit with her in case she wakes again." he told them heading back to the bedroom.

"I'll come and relieve you later." Sam called.

"I'm fine, I don't need sleep, I'll stay with her."

"Let us know if she wakes up."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Castiel took a seat on the bed so he could be close to Aurora. Sensing warmth, she rolled over trying to get closer. He stood long enough to take his trench coat and jacket off before lying on the bed so she could cuddle up against him. He slipped an arm under her upper body letting her nestle her head under his chin. She worked her hand into his shirt clasping his side. Castiel noticed how cool it was and shifted her slightly to unbutton his shirt. He let her lay on his bare chest as he pulled the blankets up over them tucking them around her. Castiel could feel Aurora relax and her breathing slow. He closed his eyes and listened to her soft breathing.<p>

Waves broke on the sandy shore beside him. Castiel looked around surprised at his surroundings. He was no longer in Aurora's bedroom but on a beach. Looking closer, he spotted a figure farther down and began to walk toward it. As he drew closer, he recognized Aurora and walked faster. Aurora waited until he was twenty feet away before running to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Angel!" she cried holding him tightly.

"Aurora." he replied hugging her to him. "I don't understand how am I here?"

"I let you in and brought you here." she whispered before kissing him deeply. "It's good to see you."

"And I you." Castiel said letting her slide down to stand in front of him, but still holding her close.

"Am I home?" she asked looking deep into his blue eyes.

"Yes, we're in your bedroom. The others are eating, waiting for you to wake up. Your brothers really want to see you."

"Oh Angel, I don't think they will mind if it's just a little longer." she said backing him into a tent that he had not seen a few minutes ago. She began to remove his clothes tossing them aside letting her hands roam over his body.

"I-I...do you..." he stammered not prepared for her boldness.

"Don't talk, kiss me." she demanded pushing him onto a mattress covered with soft blankets. Aurora worked on shedding clothes as she continued to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"We'll be going now. Have Aurora call me when she wakes." Asteria told the brothers. "Bobby wants to pick up some things before he leaves."<p>

"I'll be heading out soon now that Aurora is safe." Bobby added getting up with Asteria. "If you boys need me, call."

"Have fun you two." Dean snickered as Sam poked him in the side trying to be the adult.

"Get yer mind outta the gutter." Bobby gruffed at him sternly before following Asteria out the door.

"Should we check on them?" Sam asked looking toward Aurora's bedroom.

"I'm sure they're alright, Cas would of called for us." Dean said heading for the bedroom to check anyway.

Dean stopped suddenly causing Sam to bump into him as he stared at the bed. Castiel was in the bed and Aurora was lying on his bare chest, both seemed asleep. Dean started toward the bed, but Sam pulled him to a stop.

"Let me go!" he hissed quietly to Sam trying to jerk away.

"No, don't do something stupid." he hissed back keeping a firm hold.

"Damnit Sam!"

"You guys want to be any louder?" Aurora croaked as she raised her head slightly from Castiel's chest to look at them.

The brothers stopped in mid-sentence and quickly turning to stare at Oree.

"Sis." Sam finally got out walking unsteadily to the bed to fall down beside it and pull her into his arms.

"Sammy." she cooed to him accepting his bone crushing hug. Sam didn't want to let her go as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Can't breath." Oree wheezed.

"Sorry." he cried loosening his hold slightly, but not willing to relinquish it entirely. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

"Sam?" Castiel asked awkwardly trying to squeeze out from under Aurora and Sam.

"Sorry Cas." Sam said lifting Oree off him and the bed. He turned toward Dean smiling happily through his tears.

"Dee." she whispered holding out a hand to him.

"Hey kid." Dean said stepping closer and taking Oree from Sam. He gave her a bear hug and kiss on the head before holding her out to look at her. "You ok?"

"I am now." she smiled up at him as tears blurred her eyes and she hugged him again. "Guys can I talk to Sam alone?"

"Sure, Cas and I can have a talk too." Dean said tersely throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close as Castiel tried to button his shirt.

"Dee, behave yourself." she cautioned him accepting a bottle of water from Sam. She took a big swallow wetting her throat and continued. "I don't want any blood shed. I expect him to be in one piece."

Castiel looked back at her in fright and confusion as Dean pulled him out of the room with a little force. Sam laughed softly at them before turning back to Oree.

"Are you ok Sammy?" she asked in a serious tone pulling him to the bed to sit down beside her.

Sam looked down at her hands that were holding his tightly. Oree watched his lower lip tremble before he caught it between his teeth as an array of emotions marched across his face.

"Hey, you know we're good right?" she asked trying to get him to look her in the eye. "I asked you to do it; you don't need to feel guilty about anything. It was my choice, I just wish I didn't have to ask you to kill me, but you were the only one I could give the power to. I love you." she said wrapping him in a warm hug. Sam accepted her embrace as quiet sobs escaped his lips. "Shush, let it go." she told him rubbing small circles down his back to comfort him. They stayed like this until Sam finally pulled away sniffing and wiping his face.

"I'm glad you're back." he told her.

"Me too, guess we both had a long journey home, now come on, lets go rescue Angel from our brother before he decides to kill him." she giggled pulling Sam up and heading for the living room.

"You know he's an angel right?"

"Well that's not stopped our brother before now has it?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So my dear readers this is the last chapter, our journey is over. I do hope you have enjoyed the ride. Maybe there will be another when my little writing demon gets back from vacation. Thank you to all who have followed, favored and reviewed. The ride was outstanding, until next time.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

"So are you and Cas a thing now?" Sam questioned her.

"Don't know, maybe." she smiled to herself. "Hey Dee, is he still breathing?"

"Hey Sis." Dean said leaning against a cabinet as Castiel sat in a chair in front of him looking guilty.

"What-you-doing?" she asked slowly looking from one to the other suspiciously.

"Oh, Cas was just telling me some interesting things about what he _learned_ from you." Dean smirked giving her _the look_.

"Angel no!" she fussed punching Dean in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? He was the one talkin'." Dean grumbled rubbing his arm and pouting.

"Angel doesn't know better, but you do. What we do **in** private **is** private, nothing you need to know." she huffed at him pulling Castiel up from the chair.

"But Aurora, he..." Castiel started.

"Don't wanna know, come on." she growled giving Dean the evil eye before pushing Castiel out the door.

"What did I do?" Dean complained looking at Sam innocently.

"Dude, you didn't really ask Cas about, you know, did you?" Sam asked shocked.

"Naw, but it was fun teasing Oree. I only told him if he hurt her, I'd hunt him down and kill him." Dean said matter of fact before heading for the living room.

Sam stood there a moment shaking his head before following him. "Oree's not goin' to like that."

"Don't care." he said heading on down the hall. "I'm taking a shower."

"Save me some hot water." he called after him.

Sam glanced out the door and saw Oree and Cas in the swing getting cozy. He smiled and made himself comfortable on the couch with his laptop.

* * *

><p>Oree led Castiel to the swing and pulled him down beside her. She leaned on his shoulder as she rocked the swing gently. Castiel put his arm around her pulling her close to his side.<p>

"I didn't tell him anything." he said quietly.

"I know, Dee likes to tease." she laughed softly. "But seriously, what goes on between us is private ok? My brothers can imagine enough without you filling them in on the details."

"Alright, it will be our memories."

"Yes, ours." she smiled. "Angel can you stay for a while?"

"I would like that." he said brushing a soft kiss across her lips. "Dean did tell me if I hurt you, he would hunt me down and kill me. But I don't have a reason to hurt you; I'm not sure what he was referring to."

"Sounds about right, he means my emotions, that's what big brothers do, threaten their sister's boyfriends."

"Am I your boyfriend?" Cas asked.

"Yes, if you want to be, do you want to be?"

"I think I would." he said thinking about it.

"I'm glad." she said awarding him with a kiss. "You know you're getting better at kissing."

"Thank you and am I getting better at sex?"

"Whoa, you don't ask things like that Angel, but if you wanna practice..." she giggled pulling him up from the swing.

* * *

><p>Sam looked up as they came inside talking quietly to each other.<p>

"Hi Sammy, we're going to my bedroom." she giggled pulling Castiel with her.

"We're going to practice sex." Castiel added innocently.

"Too much information there Cas." Sam said hunkering down with his laptop to hide his blushing. "You know I'm scarred for life now, can you erase the images I'm seeing?"

"If you don't want more then don't listen." Oree called back to him before shutting the door.

Sam sat back as music could be heard coming from her bedroom. He shut his laptop and headed for his bedroom hoping Dean was done in the shower and had saved him some hot water.

"You done in the bathroom?" he asked Dean from the doorway of his bedroom.

"Yep. Where's the lovebirds?"

"Gone to bed." he said making a quick exit before Dean could say anything. He didn't wanna discuss the pros and cons of their sister seeing Cas.

* * *

><p>Dean stood there a minute letting what Sam said sink in before pulling his pillows out and plopping down on his bed. He reached for his Ipod, which he only used because Oree had loaded all his favorite music on it, positioned the ear buds and turned it on. CCR filled his head as he settled into the pillows. His family was safe and the world had been saved, what more could he ask for. He closed his eyes and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon drifted down the hall and brought Dean out of a sound sleep. His stomach rumbled as he drew in a deep breath deciding it was time to get up. He headed for the bathroom and met Sam coming out.<p>

"Figured the smell would get you up." Sam said.

"I'll be there in a minute, pour me a cup of Joe."

"You got it." Sam replied heading for the kitchen.

"Hey big brother, told Angel you guys would be in here when you smelled the food cooking." she laughed turning the bacon and checking the hash browns.

"Smells good, Dean'll be here shortly." Sam told her pouring two cups of coffee. "Morning Cas."

"Good morning Sam, did you sleep well?"

"Actually I did."

"Scrambled or fried?" Oree asked holding an egg in her hand.

"Scrambled will be fine."

"Scrambled it is." she said. "Angel want to crack the eggs for me and no shells please."

"Of course." he said getting up and taking the egg from her.

Sam watched his sister and Castiel as he sipped his coffee. Oree whispered to him and bumped up against him playfully as they cooked together. When he thought about it, they did make a cute couple.

"What's the occasion?" Dean asked as he took a seat by Sam and watched the two cooking.

"I thought we all deserved a good breakfast and I was hungry this morning." she answered flipping the hash browns.

"Work up an appetite last night did ya?" Dean asked arching an eyebrow.

"We did practice sex several times last night and this morning." Cas answered before Oree could say anything.

Sam unfortunately was sipping coffee during this comment and began to choke causing Dean to pound him on the back as he tried to breath.

"Angel, they don't need to know that." Oree explained to Castiel as she eyed Sam to be sure he was ok.

"I'm good." he croaked out coughing again and clearing his throat as tears ran down his face.

"Guys, Angel and I are going to be gone for a few days. We're going to go catch some rays on a beach." she said giving Castiel a very seductive look.

Dean looked from his sister to Cas as redness begins to creep up his neck to his face. Evidently something happened on a beach he was not aware of. His brow creased as he tried to figure out when they had been at the beach. He was sure he could convince Cas to tell him, he was like a five year old willing to spill anything.

"You guys can stay here as long as you want. Might be a good idea to take a few days down time after all we've been through. There should be plenty of food in freezer and fridge. No! No Angel don't crack the whole dozen, six will probably be enough." she instructed him. "Now take a fork and beat them." she told him after adding some milk to the eggs.

"Thanks Sis, any place in particular you're goin'" Dean asked.

"It's a little island, private, white sand beaches, I'll have my cell." she relayed as she sat plates on the table. "I expect both of you to call me, whether you leave together or apart or there's going to be hell to pay if I have to track you down. Understand? I won't be kept in the dark again."

"Yes Sis." they both said cowering slightly under her stern gaze.

"Let me get the eggs cooked and it'll be ready." she said taking the bowl from Castiel and dropping a small amount in the pan watching is sizzle. "Now watch, when it's hot you pour the eggs in and begin to stir letting them cook. When they start setting, you turn them being sure they cook through. Got that?"

"Yes." Castiel said watching her closely as the eggs cooked.

"If you'll get the juice out of the fridge and pour."

"Alright."

"Hope you guys are hungry, I kind of got carried away." Oree said as she placed bacon, ham, eggs, hash browns, toast, jams, and cut up fruit on the table.

"Wow, this all looks good." Dean said eyeing the food hungrily.

"Let's say grace." she said holding out her hands. The guys joined hands and bowed their heads. "Thank you for this food and thank you for family and allowing us to be together again. Keep us all safe, in thy name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." the others resounded before looking up.

"Dig in while it's still hot." Oree said a she started passing bowls.

Even Castiel tried some of the food even thought he didn't need to eat. The conservation was light and happy as everyone ate their fill. Dean watched Oree and Castiel sitting close and looking at each other lovingly. This was going to take some getting use to, but if his baby sister were happy, he was happy for her. He'd just make sure he had plenty of holy oil on hand.

**The End**


End file.
